


My Stockholm Syndrome |Gotzeus fanfic|

by Nandah



Category: André Schürrle - Fandom, Borussia Dortmud, Erik Durm - Fandom, Marco Reus - Fandom, Mario Götze - Fandom, Mats Hummels - Fandom, Thomas Muller - Fandom
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, Gen, Germany NT - Freeform, Germany National Team - Freeform, M/M, National Mannschaft, Russian world cup qualifying, Songfic, Stockholm Syndrome, world cup 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nandah/pseuds/Nandah
Summary: Marco lived in his private drama of a love hidden 5 years ago. For his best friend and teammate Mario Götze. In the qualifiers of the 2018 World Cup, midfielder Borussia Dortmund gets into a mess where he will have to hide who threatens and blackmails him."There was a shadow that held me hostage and she told me I would never get away?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Stockholm Syndrome](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/283920) by Nandaloveslarry. 



Who never had a suspicion of an illness and was running for the _google_ search? Yes it was no different for Marco Reus

Stockholm syndrome. That was the first word that the blond ran on _google_ after a day of consulting with my private psychologist. No one could have known that he was in shock and confused at the same time. If it got out to the media the consequences would be worse for him, not that he isn't already screwed. You must be wondering what the fuck I'm talking about right? Well I'll tell you what happened.

On the day of Wednesday was _by far the worst day of your life_. He arrived late at practice and still had to take a penalty. Only 27 years old and Borussia Dortmund player, Marco already had a considerable reputation in the world media.

"It's not because the coach put you as captain, you have to be late every day Mr Marco Reus" the technical assistant the complained all the time. He had a great relationship with your teammates, was quiet and friendly.

"I won't be late again" he took a deep breath for a while that painted all lines training center lawn. When finished, your arms have ached with such a feat. The team had trained and he had already finished his work manual. His body was tense, he felt, an external pressure and a slight feeling _that someone was watching more._ Your eyes rolled down on one side to the other, but no suspected no one

"Marco!" André took their daydreams practically screaming "Tired with work as an officer?" He said pointing to the machine. The blonde gave a weak smile and went back to the locker room.

 _There would be the worst moment of your life_?

If you said yes, got it wrong. Wasn't there.

Your bath was quick, the other players were also there, including Mario _, his best friend_. OK Let's confess he always saw Mario. He was special and stirred something, that it was asleep. _Love and desire_. Merged as one. Mario looked at him with a smile on her face, that burned the cheeks the blond and caused a certain tingling in hands. Does this tingling was to see you smiling, or for the eerie feeling that ran through his spine. I was in doubt about it.

"It's weird guy" André once again took the daydreams, he disguised and get their training kits.

"what, that's weird." The blond asked knowing the answer

"the way you look at it."

"I don't know what you're talking about" his heart froze. _Damn I wonder if was very clear my infatuation for my best friend_? -so I thought Marco. He wasn't very good at hiding feelings, once in a small restaurant, he was having a meeting with a young lady, she was a nice girl, but he felt forced to then he was sending her to leave. He spent a month getting beef from Andre and Mario for being too sincere.

"you know what I'm talking about Marco, if you want to hide it, do it right because I already suspected" he gave two Pats on their backs and was get your kit. - _Shit that was one of my tight skirts that had happened during the day.-_

The week was the week's trip to the playoffs for the World Cup in Russia. It was the second round of the group stage, they were more excited than ever. And the blonde even more. Play in borussia is a different feel, with 80000 people encouraging you and wooing is really hot. But the sense of play with his shirt of his country was far more special. He had not played any official match worth Cup and train alongside special people was even better.

♔♔♔♔

The match was against Ireland. The team was already in the hotel in Dublin, the mood was relaxed and friendly. Jogi decided that each player should be in pairs in the rooms, it gave a glimmer of hope for Milestone of having your _best friend_ by your side. Andre turned his head almost 360 degrees to be able to find in your eyes with blond, but they were too busy trying to find with Mario.

"Come on bro, he's staying with Thomas, Oh look there, they chose" Andre the arrastara so abruptly without letting your friend decides. "and besides we need to talk" that was a warning, a warning that mark didn't want to invade your ears at that time. He breathed heavy and went to the same room as his teammate.

"If it's something about Mario, can forget that I'm not going to respond." The blonde has already warned his friend

"What is? Are you afraid to open up? Marco, is a normal thing to like someone. I don't judge you for it. "André babbled between your teeth.

The borussia Dortmund midfielder laughed. That was an unexpected response to Andre.

"What is weighing Andre?" Midfielder continued to undo some things of your bag.

"Don't play Fool Marco. The other guys may not be aware of it, but I live between you two! And I feel a candle illuminating the couple in the dark! "

"There's nothing between us dude, it's just a friendship and second _I'm not gay_." The blonde lied to my face. André sighed impressed with the ability to act of his friend. He spoke as if everything was quiet. He began to doubt their own questions. Maybe he was _seeing too much._

"ok I'm sorry then. That's because I'd hate to see you lying so serious you know, know that this situation is particularly portals, but I am your friend guy, you know you can tell me when you want. "André continued in order to get some information. The blonde swallowed, he hated lying to your friend, but at the same time he felt fear and shame. He once took questioning during minutes tell the truth about his sexuality to his friend. It would not be easy. High-profile players into teams, which each month appear with new models or tv presenters, this was not the profile that fit with it. But it was the profile that he had to keep to hide his lies. The only one who knew about his sexuality was his agent. He who takes care of his image to the media, he guided his client not to speak _anything_ for now. As he found out about it? Easy. In one of its traditional fiestas, Marco Reus had fun as was your last day and he had invited his _best friend_ to accompany you in your entertainment. The night was so hot that they drank without limits. Drunk, the two ended up sealing their lips in a way. And his agent saw. He was at the same party. Of course that was no justification for what he deemed as a gay man. He was drunk! There lies the problem. After drinking, they returned home, Mario the other day he could not remember the night passed, but Marco hasn't forgotten, haven't forgotten the night that even drunk, awoke something for the younger boy. His agent questioned him remember last night, he's aware of what he was saying, he just confirmed the expected.

But back to the room, the blond was Catatonic after the words of André. Should he talk about _the whole truth_? Contradict the entire scene you did a few minutes ago? Andre didn't deserve _his lies,_ he was too good for that. His lips entreabriam, he threw all of your stuff in your bed and collapsed back to the mattress out there right away.

"We were at a party once, I kissed him and from then on had a feeling for it." The blonde spoke softly, imagining that her friend hadn't heard perfectly.

"I knew" Andre crossed his arms above the belly.

"But he doesn't know"

"That guy Kiss another person and not know that something happened?"

"The kind of person drunk"

"You got him drunk? Oh man that slip "Andre said sighing after.

"I was drunk, in the heat of the moment we kissed and then he didn't remember anything, but I don't. I remember every second of that kiss. Wasn't the best of the best, for our sanity was at stake. But it was significant to me. Significant enough so that I don't forget. "André watched and listened carefully to the way your friend was talking about. It was like he was really in love.

"Talk with him Marco. Don't hide your feelings! "After the talks his friend Marco jumped the bed staring at him

"Are you crazy? He's dating now, dating a beautiful model that gives him status. "Marco spoke in complete disgust.

"Did you ever imagine that it can be remembered that night and is also hiding as you?" André raised a question that hammered blonde's head. And if Mario also knew that even as he acting also? The blond's chest burned, his face took on a reddish color. Just the thought made him mad and confused.

"There's no way he would have told me something" Marco pointed out

"and you said something to him about what happened?" André asked already knowing the answer. He received only a negative wave for your friend. "ok, let's forget it, recognition of the Stadium tomorrow and we have to be in shape for the open training" he completed and sank beneath the covers. With your twitter open. He watched his friend's concern bleed and come down on your pillow. Marco imagined 1000 things about your life. On the possibility of Mario also hide what happened. so the blonde just fell asleep. Before sleep André began to Tweet something he has determined how the _Awakening_.

 

♔♔♔♔

The morning dawned quiet agreed Landmark Dublin lighter inside for doesn't hide what's your friend, your workouts would begin the 10 A.M.. Until then, they were in a moment of relaxation at breakfast. Thomas Müller, finally got the table pulling grumblings of Mario who was sitting next to the blonde.

"Many thanks Thom, you were incredibly spectacular in don't let me sleep" Mario said sounding with a bit of ambiguity, that ripped several laughs from the team that was the desk, and a light hand tight on the thigh by Marco. He looked a little scared and whispered a "what's up?" His friend, Marco just denied with the head and take your coffee

"They had a busy night yesterday huh?" Toni Kroos, began around the table.

"That's not ok? He just kept me up all night talking to me all night "Mario soon defended himself in the midst of their own laughter.

"As a _Pillowtalk? ¹_ "Marco meant taking then the cup of coffee to mouth. André noticed climate and nudged in his left leg. Marco came out of his trance and swallow coffee. faced sharply

**[author's note] ¹ Pillowtalk (Pillow talk) an intimate conversation between lovers while they're lying in bed after performing sexual activities**

"Woke up on the wrong side of the bed today?" Mario said with a smile on her face, her cheeks burned. He shook his head slowly, trying not to hypnotize with that smile.

"You turn Mario! He woke up today! He's just jealous! I have seen his face when I walked in the front to sleep with you. "Thomas said ripping off other laughs.

"Don't complicate things Thom, that sucks!" Mario said trying to get serious. And in the end everybody laughed just Andre and Marco remained serious.

"Hhi, today is not good for the two" Erik Durm said stuffing your face some cookies

"I think we fought on pillowtalk." Thomas continued without letting anyone without laughing at the breakfast table.

"Excuse me." The blond stood up from the table, pulling a few hisses.

"Good job! You don't make a little effort to find out what's happening with the person before zoa her isn't it? " André got up from the table abruptly almost tipping some things anyway. "Marco wait" blonde's friend called him away.

The murmur after was great,- _after all what was going on with Marco Reus?-_ thought so.

André ran to achieve the blonde who was walking toward the hotel's garden.

"Marco they were unhappy with this I'm not upset." André said holding on to his arm.

"I'm not upset with they _mate ²_ they don't know about my secret and my stupid jealousy. See what I did? I almost blew it. I don't even know where to shove your head! _If he realized it?_ Imagine how I. .. "

"Hey calm down!" André said laughing a little "I'm sure he didn't realize anything, Mario is slower than my grandmother.

"I hope that your assumption is right" Marco just lowered his head and once again the feeling that someone was watching back. Your eyes rolled by the place and saw a shadow disappearing between the pillars. _Who was that person?-_

**[Author's note] Mate ² Australian Expression used among friends to name (a friend, partner, colleague)**


	2. Chapter 2

After the training of 10:00 in the morning the team was in the locker room, ready for a good rest, tomorrow the day would be important. It was more of a valid match for the Cup qualifiers Russia. This little pressure just the motivated into the field and do their work as perfect as possible.

Marco was serious in the locker room. Their interaction with the team was hanging on by a thread that morning. André wouldn't let his friend aside any minute and every look of the blonde he took a conclusion for you. _-He really is in love, but with fear-_

"About last night, I wanted to ask you a question." André whispered in the ear of a friend. The blonde just nodded without looking at your face. "If the world finds out about their preferences, as will act on him? How to deal with the hatred of the people? "André saw Marco stop what I was doing and stare at nothing. Midfielder hadn't thought of that possibility. He had forgotten entirely in the world. He had forgotten how it was dangerous. "It's dangerous to Marco" André continued.

"It's dangerous to love _mate_?" The blonde this time crossed his green orbs with the blue orbs of his friend. "I'm not afraid of them." André sighed deeply and embraced strong your friend. It was a sign of strength. It was a warning which would not leave him alone. He walked away from the Plumb and fixed his attention on his twitter. He would post again something about the _Awakening_

After tweeting he closed the phone and moved to the hotel, arriving there. Marco released a deadly look.

"what are you doing?"

"awn by going to my room?" Andre said with your tranquility in the face.

"that tweets are these?" Marco said showing the cell phone in hands. The friend of the blond frowned a little lips in a fun way and gave shoulders.

"it's time to separate Marco, she is coming and you now more than ever we must prepare for it," Marco sighed deeply and laughed afterwards.

"you're trying to screw me?"

"quite the contrary my friend, I'm helping you." The blonde's friend said giving a wink and headed to his room.

Mario who walked toward her bedroom also addressed his _anonymous lover._

"better?" tanned   with eyes of honey said passing her arms around the blonde's waist. It made him shudder.

"wasn't bad." The blond said smiling weak

"Yes, you were with a family problem anything particular?" The tanned insisted. Marco was lost a few seconds the vacuum of your thoughts. Should he tell what you feel by tanned of Brown orbs? He couldn't risk,- _and if he told a raucous not in your face? And if he walks away from him for being gay? And if he hit for more reason?-_ your eyes dizzy just thinking about that possibility, he couldn't miss Mario for a stupid love. Love stupid that turned into something much bigger. Something that every touch of tanned in the skin of the blond boy. "Marco? What's happening? "Mario came back talking about taking the blond of your daydreams. It was then that he realized his tears had already drained intrude on your face.

"oh no, nothing I have nothing," he said trying to hide what had happened at that time.

"nothing? Just now I was crying and thought-provoking ... " tanned again tried to insist.

"I said I'm going to my room. I need to rest. "The blond came out in a hurry and went into his room slamming the door then. His back crashed into the door and her body slid to the floor. He was with his eyes closed, imagining _that shit had happened there –_ Almost for a second he would put everything for water below.

For more than 10 minutes he stood there with his eyes closed only putting your ideas in place, he thought about what he would do with the tweets of André and how he would control your emotions and your body every time you pull over near Mario. It killed him. After a brief long sigh, his eyes opened slowly, if surprising soon after with two blue orbs watching. He sighed quickly scared. It Was Erik Durm.

"what are you doing here?" The blonde said with your breath a little slow.

"I was worried about you. Actually everybody's worried about you, but haven't had the courage to come here and talk to you. " Erik said in complete tranquillity. Marco stopped to reason a bit. If it is anchored on the door about 10 minutes, as Erik entered his room?

"how long have you been here watching me?" Marco rose putting your kit in place.

"not for long. I didn't mean to interrupt your moment, so I didn't say anything "Marco smiled slightly and began to undress for a bath. The look of your friend who was present in your room jumped from his face with an expression of impressed.

"Okay Eric?" Marco realized, so your friend disguised

"I remembered something I was thinking! you are right it is not, I don't like the way he got here. " Erik said already prepared to leave, he _seemed in a hurry._

"I'm well Eric, don't worry"

"ok, if you want to talk I'm here okay?" the blonde's friend went out the door quickly leaving him talking alone.

"Okay now I need a shower."

¬¬

Hours after his fingers were nervous sniffing twitter, when you come across in your time line with the old Andre tweets about awakening. Opening the tweets he got scared by the amount of responses curious for those tweets. Had read some.

**Andre Schurrle @Andr é_Schurrle_Fan**

@Andr é_Schuerrle No matter what, we will always be by your side!

**May @maybvb09**

@Andr é_Schuerrle what is happening which means the awakening? You are leaving the Club?

**Lola @lolasearches**

@Andr é_Schuerrle I know what is going on and I really supportive about it. It really don't hide!

|

**Job @hallobich**

@lolasearches @Andr é_Schuerrle what are you talking about? What's happening? What do you know?

The blonde swallowed dry. Among many messages about that tweet of awakening he thought about it. It would be a small gap for it start with their mysterious tweet? - _Will be that when André tweeted something about this awakening he felt good? feel more liberated?_ – so I thought the sock. He continued reading the feedback from fans, this time on the other tweet about love.

**Woody @marcoreuspersian fans**

@Andr é_Schuerrle Sometimes love is hard to explain, it's not all flowers, just push the button right.

**Toni Kroos @ToniKroos**

@Andr é_Schuerrle man what's going on? Are you in love?

Toni had commented too on a Andre tweet, as well as other players from the national team.

**Thomas Müller @esmuellert_**

@Andr é_Schuerrle It depends on what and who we're talking about XD

**Schuerrle Fans @SchuerrleUpdates**

@Andr é_Schuerrle Love brings consequences to be blind. And being blind is a danger!

**Erik @ _ erik37durm**

@Andr é_Schuerrle What do you mean I couldn't answer????? Love is love, love is not danger. Simple like that J

**Lukas-Podolski.com @Podolski10**

@Andr é_Schuerrle Your friend needs to calm down on the coffee table in the morning and put it in his head that love becomes a danger when we forget friends hahaha

Marco stopped reading playing your cell phone upon your bed, damn now Podolski played in your face, worse still you play on the internet that there was something happening to the world. He swallowed the dried and massaged his hands wet and nervous.

He decided to Tweet too. Decided to Tweet for those moments that had spent the morning and the conversation he had with Mario there was the made forgetting the whole face of the land and create your own little world of glitter and rainbows and smiles happy every cm ². Were music lyrics, but who expressed what he felt. Besides you could camouflage their true words.

 

He dropped the phone and was resting his body. The night I was hoping, therefore, Jogi would join the group. And it was complicated to face the face of his fellow after all.

¨¬¬

By night, the Club was in the video room waiting with that Jogi and the coaching staff went through the door with news ' for the next match. So far they haven't crossed the door some players Sealed your eyes to Andre and Marco who talked non-stop as if they were one big secret to hide.

Actually had. But they couldn't let it escape a way Erroneous and uncomfortable.

Mario in few seconds trying to get into the conversation, but soon they were exchanging the subject talking about random things. tanned didn't notice.

"It was those tweets? Were doing mysterious tweets competitions? " tanned pointed out to both. The blond sweat cool and swallowed.

"It's nothing it's just normal tweets like me and like you do!" Andre took the front when he realized the nervousness of the friend.

"Tomorrow before the game after tomorrow will have a day so we can get out and entertain in town, so we go together?" tanned spoke directly to the blond while incorporating their honey-colored orbs. Soon the memory of kiss on the night of the awakening of his passion has invaded your conscious.

"Of course." He just went along and played with their hands. Mario held the hands of a friend who did face.

"What's wrong?" He realized the tension. Marco's voice was getting ready to leave, but Jogi had entered the room ready for a motivational speech. He then chose to only deny his head confirming that there was nothing wrong with him. Mario remained with their hands in the hands of a friend in order to pass trust him, intertwining their fingers on the same hand and snug in your Chair.

"uhhhh my god that broke with all my theories." Thomas Muller spoke in games when the hand in hand. Marco immediately tried to remove your hands from there, but they seemed relaxed to want to get out of there. It Was Mario. It was with Mario that she was. And she didn't care about any cute coming from anywhere. _-Hands idiots-_

After the Conference videos and motivational speeches and videos, the players left the room towards your business free. I'd be lying to say that attention wasn't focused on three friends. Because it was. Podolski and Erik were whispering for while Mats Hummels and Benedikt talked on the other side. Probably something about all three.

"They want to stop these unnecessary whispering?" André stopped on the way for those ranting was doing such an act. They all stopped and looked at each other trying to find reason of unexpected movement.

"I didn't know it was forbidden. Besides you live of whispering with Marco think we've seen anything like that? "Erik has taken forward without hesitation in a Word. The Hall was filled with tension. A fight would probably happen there.

"If I keep secrets with Marco is none of your business" André hit

"And it's not even their if we also whispering don't you think Oh Lord of hypocrisy?" Erik joked leaving his teammate hyperventilating.

"It starts to become my business when they talk about me" André tried to run them over, but his arguments were flawed.

"And who said that we were talking about you? Want proof ... will come on. I want the evidence on my desk, otherwise ... " Erik kept firmly in his words

"Otherwise what? What are you going to do? "André tried to advance, but was prevented by the arms of her blonde friend.

"What the hell are you doing _dude_? Stop let's get out of here. "Marco pulled his friend on murmurs like teenagers in the middle of a fight. The green eyes of the blond crossed with the blue eyes of Erik the hard shot. He shook his head trying to eliminate that scene you saw seconds behind.

"I swear I'm going to smash his face when we get back to Dortmund." André played their stuff on top of your bed at the same time objecting to the four winds

"you don't have to defend me ok? If it continues like this it will get complicated André is serious. And besides, why all this? I'm pretty serious! "The friend nodded and took a deep breath

"Ok sorry. I get a little tense "

"Is and your nervous will end up delivering everything" André was in a more peaceful expression, this time he just stared at the blond guy with a funny expression. "What is it, why you look at me like that?"

"I saw your face when I was beside him. And when I held your hand "the blonde blushed intensely.

"Hey it was nothing" nothing was what it was called. It wasn't the first time that mark was lost in his own little world when he was next to Mario. Only with him you felt that way.

_Lost._

Lost in his smell, his touch and lost lost in sweet illusion to have it someday, his fear was bigger than that. Your afraid to reach out and say – _Mario I love you, actually I always loved_ – just kept on only in your dreams and thoughts. Like I said before, he thought it risky. Too risky to say and lose it all at once. He would not risk losing Mario by _just words._

"You never told me how long hiding it." André asked curious

"We were young, much younger now, that is, for a long time." Said the blond- _a good time to cowardice_ – Marco thought.

"So you hide it for that much time? Marco tell him you love him _before it's too late_! "Andre said without waiting for the reply just entering under your covers and closing their eyes and followed.

Too late .... Echoed in the mind of the blonde _-5 years have passed. Since the incident of the Kiss, and it wasn't too late. Maybe one more year in the sum is not so bad. –_

_Maybe._


	3. Chapter 3

It was the eve of the next game for Russia's qualifiers. It was a day of distraction, to get to know the city. Rest their minds and feel inspired for another game that Jogi considered important. In fact, he found all the important matches because those 3 points lost in a game might be needed in a moment of tightening. And he never waived points to spare. Inspiration would not be the right word Marco could name for his moment. Mario had invited him yesterday to spend the night together today. Not necessarily alone but also with André's presence.

"Now that I know, I'm going to feel a giant white sail in the middle," André said as he got into a dfb team rented car.

"Stop talking, he's coming." The blonde tried to disguise with a smile so that Mario did not notice the tension between Andrew and him. Honey's eyes smiled back.

Mario took them to a common party place reserved only for a few players, it was an average place, with dark walls and a pleasant air. The great shame was that there were many national players there. It made Marco uncomfortable.

"Come on, our place is over there," Mario said as he dragged them into the corner.

"Okay, go and I saw a great friend there, I'll talk to him" André found an escape from not being in the middle of the two and ran away while it was time. He went to talk to an unknown person. Marco's eyes widened in sign-what is Schü doing? "The blond's friend just raised his eyebrows and nodded. He wanted to say - go there and devastate!

The two of them sat in private places, so that's when Mario started his brief interrogation.

"What's going on between you and André?"

"w-what?"

"I know you're going through something very terrible and you do not want to tell me. I swear I'm a good enough friend not to spread this to anyone. "His mind was lost in complete nostalgia. It was as if they were living 5 years ago in that bar in the middle of the night. His fear and his cowardice spoke louder at that moment. He knew how low it was to lie to his friend and leave him in the dark that way.

" it's complicated."

"I knew!" His voice came out almost like a shriek. "I knew there was something going on"

"No, there's nothing going on between the two of us," Marco said taking a tequila glass to calm the nerves.

"I was not thinking like that. I thought something was happening to you and he was there to support you better than I did. "Marco choked on the drink. Mario did not even think about the possibility of having a loving relationship with André, his mind was innocent until the blonde answered that.

"Ah okay, I imagined you were thinking of me like that, just like the others were thinking. "He lowered another glass into his throat without hesitation. Her nervousness was so bad she could not even see the liquid burning her throat.

"You should go slowly with the doses" is already the second that goes down without any ... and the third now ... "Mario spoke watching Marco go down another glass in a row. Her body was vulnerable to drinking. Only with three doses did he feel squinty and half lost.

I'm fine, Mark said.

"Why did you think I'd find that? "Already altered in the fourth dose of pure tequila, but enough to be aware of his actions, the blonde began to open the game.

"Do you remember Mario? Do you remember how I wanted you when we went out together? "Marco stood up from the table, leaving the glass aside and advancing against the brunette's neck, reaching for a kiss on his lips. Immediately Mario pushed him away from his body.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING? "The brunet shouted" you're drunk you can only "Marco once again saw his feelings being drained by alcohol. But this time it was different. This time it was Mario who was sober. And her reaction was not at all receptive.

Marco felt his heels twist and his feet crawled toward the door. - Drug of alcoholic incentive. "He's practically running away from the party without hearing his name.

The melancholy scenery of the city in winter was completed in a fine rain at night, being illuminated by public poles. "What do you think he would do, Mr. Marco Reus?" Did you think even after 5 years he would kiss you like the night of the night? That's how the young man thought. That she would end her tears in the midst of her sobs. Where was he going?

To nowhere.

His disappointment was so overwhelming in his consciousness that he did not even realize he was caught. I'm caught by some stranger at ten o'clock in Dublin.

 

"So you hide it for so much time? Marco says he loves you before it's too late! "André's voice echoed in the ears of the blond who was still half-dazed. He had said that last night. It was not until 10:40 the same night as the blonde had gone.

Was that the worst day of her life?

If you said yes, now you're right.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the hotel, André talked with Mario with an air of concern, Marc came in silence next to Erik.

"Remember not to tell anyone" P boy blond Companion. Marco remembered to make a mental note about this.-Destroy the life of Erik hereafter.-

"Thank God I'm Mark!" André was in your direction by grasping the blonde on his arm. "Thanks Erik for bringing him safe and sound" Marco rolled her eyes, your tongue was almost burning to tell what happened from the out of Mario received in the party until the time of the kidnapping, but your stupid fear prevented him.

Already inside of its rooms André looked at him smiling waiting for your friend told you all the latest from the long night. Marco just sighed and rustled underneath the covers, her wrists were sore because of the restraints that Erik had placed, that certainly would be purple later. So he tried to hide them well. The chill of Dublin helped his disguise besides if anyone knew he could be in danger. Not that he wasn't already.

"So how was your night" André broke the silence as the friend didn't speak a word since we entered the room.

"sucks" the smile that filled the face of Andre was disappearing gradually. "You didn't see what happened? It was a piece of shit! " Marco began to speak through her sobs. "I didn't have the guts to face him without an incentive. He thought I was having a problem and I was treating you like a best friend instead. " Marco was talking with the sheets on her face.

"My God you have a fight?"

"That's not exactly how. I drank. I drank too much and ended up kissing him hastily, so he surprised and pushed me away. "Andrew was speechless, trying to imagine the scene that your friend described." I felt like the worst person in the world. Then I ran and I was alone. " Andre said nothing just stared at his friend with some shame for what happened. He didn't know what to say. "I don't know that guy I'll face him tomorrow. I wanted to disappear, disappear right away! "

"Don't say that, man! I'm here for, to be able to help you, if you said you had too much to drink. I can make an excuse for him. He's going to buy it. "Andre said after thinking very useful I'd say.

"This is the problem mate. Once again put the blame on drink and I expressed my feelings hurt. "The blond was destroyed emotionally, he wanted that night was filled with positive emotions, but gave everything to go wrong. And gave. "we need to sleep tomorrow there is an important game" Marco finalizes your conversation and sunk your face on the pillow by turning off the lamp first.

They said that after a troubled day full of surprises and put your head on the pillow after a busy day, reminds you of a whirlwind of things that happened on the same day. That's what happened. His mind was bombed, he saw those honey-colored orbs attentive to every word he said that party and the disastrous kiss that ended in disappointment. -Life stupid! -Besides Erik armed and threatening to fulfill your desires crazy.

Oh Erik.

The boy was seen more than 10 min in your room without saying a Word. Was he the shadow that watched? Were questions that fit. - God forbid if there was someone else to Hock his life '. -After all that night he didn't remember almost nothing that Erik has done. He just remembers waking up in jail and threatened.

Maybe it was just that day and you don't have to worry about any second time

♔♔♔♔

Would be clear, but cold morning in Dublin that would play the spirit of the young Marco Reus back to top?

No, it wouldn't be.

He woke up detonated. The purple marks on his wrist has appeared and were clearly visible. Your back Uh his back was a "mess" His difficulty to put his butt on the bed alarmed. – Drugs Erik did with me? - He was the last to rise, André was already downstairs along with some players the same saw the kid owns eyes mel aka Mario Götze from one corridor to another. He had to fix it.

"Hey mate, did you sleep well?" André tried to look natural pretending not to know what had happened that night.

"I need to ask you something, Marco is gay?" Mario was right to the point. André saw your world go round in two turns and stop in a matter of seconds.

"What? Ahn? Gay? Why do you ask that? "

"he kissed me last night and then ran" Hearing by the mouth of Mario looked scarier to André

"Marco has always had problems with the drinks man. He was drunk? Because if you were, you don't even know the half of the crazy stuff he does. " André broke and saw the boy's face to soften your shipping your expression of worried and tense for-Oh how nice it was to drink. –

"Hey he's had 4 glasses of tequila pure yesterday. Must have been the booze "tanned   said between his laugh.

"Don't take too seriously this dude André gave two backslapping of tanned and accompanied him to the breakfast table of the hotel.

André had relieved the Marco about Mario, but Marco had not relieved yourself bar. Anyway how it will hide those purple marks on her body?

" it's great you wonder if admiring a voice coming from behind in the bathroom echoed Marco jumped out of my skin. It Was Erik.

"It's going to be stalking me now?" Marco said coming into the box and turning on the faucet in the bathtub. He always was a strong man and without fear for now, but inside kept a strain. He met Erik at Borussia, it's been a while, but knew Erik player. The one who played in the time of training, but didn't know the true Erik Durm. The man with a sadistic masochist spirit inside you.

"I don't know if you've noticed or fake to fool. I told you that you ever will flee from me, even if I'm not stuck on my ties. I'll hold you with my look and you attack at the right time. " His words were so convinced and full of confidence as he was with a plan b and c in the hole if something went wrong. Marco treated it as if it were some common nightmare or like a simple game and Erik at the end ririthe and talk it was not a joke.

It was far from it.

"Erik let's get one thing straight here. I'm a grown up man to fall into their unfounded threats No. Second I'm not going to be blackmailed by you, so that your "look air trap" because that won't work with me. You see these tags here? One day these evidence will reach you framing you because I'm not going to let cheap what you did to me last night, so stop being disgusting and stop blackmailing a home of a broken heart and go find a woman to satisfy his wishes. " Marco put everything out without knowing the consequences later. He closed the box and entered the tub already filled dipping to rest the body. What he didn't realize is that I was a maniac in his bathroom still itching to prove the value of your threats.

Erik first closed the bedroom door and then immediately closed the bathroom door entering respectively inside the box. There he found your "Pearl" – as he thinks about Marco- resting in the bubbly water. His hands went down the blonde's shoulders for water below and drowned in the whirlpool.

" Not think of questioning my Pearlthreats. I know carry them beautifully! "The blond was with the weight of the water going into your nostrils and your nails embedded into the arm of Erik in an attempt to be free from torture. He already felt the missing oxygen in your brain.

"Marco are you there?" Mario called at the door of the room immediately Erik released the weight on the blond's shoulder making him emerge desperate air demand.

"answers" Erik said

"Mario Blow." Before he finished the phrase your body once again was thrown back into the tub.

"Hey what are you going to answer, tell me you're going" Erik said with your low voice and calmly lifted the blond again back to the surface.

"Marco?" Mario insisted again

"I'm going" the blonde spoke with difficulty in your breath, your tears mingled with the water of the bathtub and your desperation this time took over.

"we're going to all of a sudden, everybody's down there, waiting for you there. We need to talk! " No dude go back, save me from this hell!-

There was nothing else that he thought not to be run out and ask for help to anyone unlucky enough to be on the way.

Why him? Why don't someone else and why is he doing this?

"LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU MANIAC!" the blonde's voice came out slurred due to lack of oxygen, Erik smiled and left a kiss on the forehead of your Pearl that was desperate in the bathtub. Marco has repudiated.

When Erik came out, he looked away and go down the path of your room.

A hand that's what Marco more needed at that moment. All this secret to save his life made him with a feeling of abandonment. He felt alone. His hands were glued around the edges of the tub and her facial expression of panic and fear. This time Erik proved its value, its objectives have become clear and real. how he was able to try assassinate me? He shook his head trying to fend off the negative thoughts. It was impossible to help forget what happened a few minutes ago. Soon after he got up with her legs wobbly, medium if wiped and went to his room to get dressed.

He had no desire to go down the stairs sit at the same table that her attacker and be forced mentally to keep quiet so as not to suffer other giving then. It was a torture. In slow steps he descended the ladder already spotting all on the table and Erik as if nothing was done. - How can he be so cynical and maniac?

"Finally the sleeping beauty has joined us. Was already wondering who had drowned in the bathtub "Toni pulling out a few laughs. Marco froze. That assumption has hit the jackpot. Actually he had drowned in the bathtub, someone actually drowned in the bathtub and was right there eating cheese biscuits with decaf. The blond guy cleared his throat and took your seat. The only place was next to Mario. He had totally forgotten that I was ashamed for what happened yesterday.

"You okay?" Mario whispered, causing Marco emerges already what he meant. -okay after you have kissed me last night? – Marco shook his head trying to dispel those thoughts and only nodded in response. Erik talked nonstop on the table and André was distracted by your twitter.

"You're not going to eat anything Mark?" Erik drove the word Marco with the unexpected scare held the arm of Mario under his desk hard making tannedprotest a little. He immediately released the friend 's arm to realize what you did and started eating. And eat a lot.

He wanted to scare this fear through your food, he was trying to give signals of panic at the rate picked up several things at once and shove it in your mouth. The signal was not received. Instead of realizing that something was wrong with him, they just laughed and put it on the hangover from last night. - Damn slow – André for your time got serious.

Something was really wrong with your friend and he wanted to know logo-logo. Mario who was laughing soon lost the smile to look at the face of Andrew and realize the look of distressed and observer. Then he returned to look for a big landmark swallow Cup of hot coffee in several SIPs followed. Now he realized something was wrong.

tanned on the other hand, tried to calm him down involving your arm around the waist of the afflicted. He didn't pay attention. It was as if that food was the most important thing in the world and had not eaten it for centuries.

"Hey dude, I think you're right, I'm going to take you up ok? I think I ate more. " tanned removed the cup from the hands of blond realizing them that were Trembling and cold. Mario helped him up and took him back to the room. "You want to tell me what's going on?" Mario insisted once again.

Damn he could not tell. If he told her and the result was worse? Did he have the courage that André has veins, but he just can't.

"Marco you are red! Are you unwell? I'm going to call the doctor of the team "the boy from honey-coloured eyes would almost leaving, but was prevented from leaving.

"You were right when you asked me if I had a problem." Mario just listened with attention.

"Before you speak, you remember last night? Do you remember what you did? " Mario soon warned.

"I never asked you this and I will ask informally. Do you remember our first kiss? " Mario swallowed dry. Yes the blonde hid it with Erik. He could not risk your life this way. "We were drunk at the time. It was at a party that had gone. That day was magical, even Mario, even being changed nice drink, I felt your lips Mario, without you I repudiate as did yesterday "

"But that's what I tried to tell Marcus" you were drunk and probably the hangover's straight through your head! " Mario played the words putting all the blame on drink.

"I'm not hungover Mario I'm more sober than I look. You don't remember at the time, but because I distinctly remember every detail of every touch. "

"for you are not well"

"for you to try to avoid the obvious. You can't stand to hear that "other people" tell you he loves you! Best saying OTHER GUYS! For the love of God, do you remember a time that we were in a pub and a boy made friends with you and then asked to date and you made a fuss and the poor boy humiliated in public by the mere fact of being gay? " Marco almost shouted out, but recalled that the walls were not the evidence screams. "That day I had the urge to run out of there and stick my head in any storm drain to see ahead, I wanted to hide because I loved you, too." The boy watched the blond honey-eyed talking forlorn without any courage to cross their eyes.

"And because I hadn't told me before?"

"Tell you before? You showed no interest in me, Mario I was afraid of being rejected and after what we did to the kid, that reinforced my idea to remain silent. " Mario stuck his fingers in your hair and walked from one side to the other.

"My God I can't believe this is happening" the newest mumbled to himself.

"Satisfied ' for having a gay best friend at your side to almost 5 years?" Marco played the irony to realize the desperation of the friend.

"I don't know what to say"

"We just need to talk"

"No! I don't I have a girlfriend. A girlfriend I'm years! And I love her! "

"I didn't want that." Before he could finish his sentence Mario let out a grunt of disappointment, that's what half of borussia Dortmund. Lose the presence of your friend.

"you know I was like that, but still did!"

"and what did I do wrong?! I was wrong to fall in love? "Marco no longer controlled his involuntary tears falling." go away, leave me alone here. " The expulsion was a punch in the stomach of tanned. His friend was really hurt.

"Marco I..."

"Go away!" His hands pushed my youngest out the door of your room.

He collapsed in your tears.

Your error would have expressed his feelings by the wrong person? No he couldn't blame Mario for what happened. He was just defending your Manhood and your relationship with your current girlfriend. A cry felt he already hiccupped choking every passage, he couldn't contain that excitement that kept for 5 years.

♔♔♔♔

Marco has agreed with their eyes swollen and his body sore for reasons above. The game against Ireland was still today and the team was about to be transported to the expected departure.

"Come on get up, you not supposed to even have slept before departure. His expression is bad "André said giving light swings on the friend. He knew that the real reason for relapse of your friend was Mario, but did not know of the early fight. Marco stood up slowly and get your game practically dragging his little suitcase with objects needed. About hiding your body of marks Erik had done he doesn't forget. He tried to cover with your blouse with sleeve and descended hastily.

He didn't want to look in the faces of Mario after that, because he himself knew he was with your sad expression, he didn't want even your attacker and not your loved one to see it that way. Yes Marco still considered him your love. Besides the love doesn't end so fast right?

"Wow, I want to know the name of this tequila, because I'm sending process the owner." Erik said waiting for the blond get to him. Her arms were open to your wait. Marco went straight and well away from your body. Some players that were realized. "Marco wait." Erik insisted. He continued to walk faster. "Mark, no!" he knew very well that tone of voice. His footsteps were decreasing until Erik managed to reach him linking your arm around the blonde's neck "good boy" he whispered and walked beside him.

 

Actually that wasn't your day.


	5. Chapter 5

 

Not enough already, be broken emotionally, and suddenly a person to feed more still that pain? To your first attempt was a failure. But the second was to consolidate as a "failure." The blond of 27 years had no reason to be happy in that kind of circumstance. His life was at stake and he didn't know what to do.

Erik was with your arm draped over the shoulder of the blonde who struggled internally to get rid. There was no almost no one who saw the discomfort of young at that time, he saw a man alone. André for your time, took the blonde to join them and gave a slight smile to Erik.

"I'm going to steal a little of you" André said carrying your friend to the back of the bus. Marco smiled weak, but inside that weight unloaded of fear who carried on his shoulders. "You're tense you want to tell me what happened?" André said already sitting in your place.

"Nothing," Marco said without looking at your face, but once he made that mistake of hiding big secrets to your friend. But this time it's for another reason. This time is for your life. - Can you imagine how crazy it would be if Andre knew what Erik is doing and what he did? Or maybe he didn't commit anything crazy, or maybe I was confident more than André defend om me tooth and nail. Better not to risk. -Not that Andre didn't defend was a bad thing, on the contrary, it would be a blessing since he would be cutting the root and not the feed it to grow over time.

"nothing is not an answer," Andre said securing the rosy cheeks of the friend who was holding the phone in hand. "I will never be able to help you if you don't tell me what's going on" once again Marco found himself between the wall. Tell the truth or hide the real danger

"Mario talked to me today after breakfast" He couldn't resist and lied. It wasn't a complete lie, was a true circumstantial.

The blond tell what happened to your friend who watched carefully the words hurt and out the blond's mouth.

"He turned out to be homophobic to me, I saw your face of disappointment, but I think your disappointment doesn't compare with my." Andrew hugged him. The embraced strong comforting him.

"I'm sorry Mark, I really don't know what to say or do," Andrew said a little stuffy

"you don't have to do anything Andrew you're not responsible for it. You already do enough having to hear my disappointments. " André was in a dead end. He felt he was not doing enough for the friend and that made him devastated the same cleaned the tears that oozed Nice in the face of stubborn another.

Minutes after Marco watched a video on youtube to pass the time during the way to the stadium. André then decided to tweet.

Before closing the twitter he saw a Milestone early on. soon he realized that tweet was not about Mario.

[..]

Ireland. A country of many songs and fine gray in the cold. Great weather for Erik blackmail before an important match valid for the Euro qualifiers. Marco was already fed up with that kid. He seemed more confident, with his threats, it was not for nothing that he had proven your value early in the episode. It still gave him chills. His mind ran the 1000, just imagine you have to see his face again this time playing for your club. He once again appeared.

In the locker room of the stadium, the team was almost ready for the game, some wrapped in time taking some selfies before departure. It looked like a normal time.

It seemed.

If it wasn't for the fact that the air trap look that Erik launched every minute to the blonde. Mario was also an exchange of looks with your friend. But it was a confused look, a look embarrassing.

He pretended not to notice any of those looks and continued focused on preparing for the game.

In field Marco felt more comfortable, and more liberated considering everything that's happened only in a week. His ball touches your moves made him forget any concerns that were in your head. Really everything was quiet until the 31 minutes into the second half. Everything changed.

A squeal coming from the stands was hostile to an opponent, just a cry turned into a noisy minority that some things yelled indecipherable in the blond's point of view. It was then that Ireland player was upset. His teary eyes and your expression of pure rage bleeding between the four corners of the field against your crowd. The judge stopped the game. His teammates tried to calm him and comfort him. Something was happening and he didn't know what he really was. André was in direction of Marco with a face surprise and with your mouth your raised eyebrow and "O"

"What's happening?" Marco told the friend. Mario came closer together with some players from the German team forming a small semi circle.

"they were discriminating against him, from what I understand," Andrew said. Marco got confused. The young Irish was a foreigner and not black. Would then be your religion?

"Because? I don't understand why ... " Thomas said scratching the back of his hands.

"Recently the crowd took a bit of a shock when I heard Shane Long dated a man 2 years." André said well informed. Everyone looked at each other. Mario looked directly to Marco with your expression would be, but then softened and turned into an expression worried when he saw the face desperate friend.

He had forgotten what it's like to feel be alienated. Nights spent Marco had spoken to André that he wasn't afraid to love, and a lot less people. Now he turns far more wrong than ever. He could handle it if I said in public that loves your club-mate and best friend? Definitely not.

André massaged the back of Marco in order to soften your body tremulous and your heart racing.

"I mean something Marco?" Toni said realizing your tension

"and why would I say something?"

"Because I realized that you and André ...." Toni continued talking gesticulating, in order to try and explain without exposing everything. André frowned and laughed afterwards.

"You see more, and you know the worst part? Still see wrong. " André said going back to the middle ground to hear the sound of the whistle indicating that the game will resume.

♔♔♔♔

In the locker room, the team was commenting on about what happened, by your time some players, you already imagine were silent.

"Sometimes I wanted to understand these tuites." Toni said referring to Marco

"Turns to understand them," He said, holding a green shirt in your stuff

"who is?" Toni said pointing to the same.

"Shane," Marco said doubling the same and putting in place.

Before they arrived in the locker room, Marco had approached Shane at the entrance to the locker room. The young Irishman was well down and sad, he did not expect that from your fans. Soon your crowd. The blonde showed all your support to your opponent, but Shane insisted saying that Marcus wouldn't know what he was feeling at that time that it not be like he was. The only problem is that Shane didn't know your opponent who was there talking openly was also like him. Then Marco did not hesitate to say "don't worry, if exactly how you feel because I'm gay." That conversation didn't get out of there, besides the blonde wasn't ready to hear the criticism of others. And what happened with Shane was an accident, nobody was supposed to have known about it.

But back to the locker room, the talk didn't stop, everyone was distracted by expressing their opinions. This was a chance to get close to your friend Mario.

"Are you nervous?"

"I didn't think you would talk to me." Marco said without looking at the face of moreno.

"look, about earlier today, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you."

"even with intentions or didn't hurt me, and hurt me a lot. Look at Mario I respect you for your choice, but you have no right to hurt me. "

"I know that and that's why I'm here of open heart you apologizing. You're my friend for a long time, we've been through a lot together, I couldn't bear to see you hurt me. "

"Don't worry, I'm not blaming you Mario for nothing. I only blame myself for being lame for that entire time "He finished getting dressed up and headed for the bus taking your seat. Once again the words of the blond reached your stomach by surprise. Mario then realized that was wrong. Wrong and ugly with your friend.

Erik finished your hygiene also ASAP and went directly to the bus viewing the blonde sitting in the background with your cell phone in hand doing something. He was in your direction and sat down.

"Who sits here is Andre, find another place." Marco said a little tense with the presence of your attacker.

"I believe we have some time here before the others get" his words did the blonde whisper more tense than I was. Erik then pulled the blonde's hands cell and took your scarf gagging the same not to scream. Marco then went into despair, his hands cut from one side to the other. Erik pulled the bus window curtain to make any display outside and pulled the sweatpants from half who felt vulnerable. – I cannot let that happen-he thought to himself, but in the same way that your body is projected out Erik the pulled back for you by the time he got angry. The attacker, gave her several punches in your face in trying to discipline him. Marco designed your hands against your face to counter the aggression, it was then that he stopped to hear the cry of the blond. "You see what you made me do against you? If you behaved this wouldn't be happening. "Erik was trying to keep it down, but your whispers come out a little yell. He then pulled the blond to your lap, introducing him. A grunt slipped away and through the tears of the assaulted. Rapid advances to an anus badly accustomed to such an Act, hurt the young man of 27 years which almost tore the fabric of padded front seat of the bus. It wasn't time. It was not long enough for Erik have an orgasm right there. But it was long enough to feel it again. Hearing motions from near the door. Erik got up quickly and went blond sweatpants and sat by your side. He couldn't risk André sit next to Marco and telling all happened.

"Go away." Marco said between sobs. Erik realized that someone climbed on the bus and Marco still cried copiously. He then took the blonde's face and threatened him.

"Look at me, look at me, stop crying right now or something worse will happen to you and you don't doubt it. Let's stop soon crying, wipe them tears because if someone suspicious you are going to pay. " The blonde kind of shaken wiped tears with the back of his hand and cower next to the window. He controlled so stubborn not tears denounce.

Back to the hotel. Marco didn't know what was your feeling. If it was relief or if he'd make a madness there. He knew he had to keep his mouth shut in relation to your attacker or something worse would happen. But he was terrified to let that pass. Then he entered the room of Erik that divided by coincidence with Toni Kroos.

Your dread mixed with hatred did commit a folly. He assaulted him by while was changing to sleep. Punches and kicks and kicks more desperate and mixed with an uncontrollable crying. Erik, however, do not smite again just trying to hold the arms nervous blond who insisted strike him. Toni came out of the bathroom watching that weird scene in your front, he immediately went to grab the blond in the back and pulls him away from Eric. By accident your towel fell leaving him exposed and with their private parts rubbing with the swollen buttocks of the blond.

"you lost your mind man? What's going on? "Toni tried to calm him, but in vain. Marco breathed with difficulty and stuck with their hands on the arms of Toni who were involved on your torso. After your breathing calmed. He saw several pairs of prying eyes on the door watching that scene super weird. Toni naked embraced with Marco behind. Marco with a guy who had a panic attack in a matter of minutes and Erik look super edgy and menacing in your face. It was a set of oddities there.

Mario was the first to appear between the close to the blonde who still hiperventilava.

"Let me handle him," Mario said opening the arms of Toni and bringing milestone for you.

"He attacked Erik without any reasons he's gone crazy." Toni said the warning

"He's having a tough day," Mario said a few words and took a friend to your room. He forced Thomas to sleep along with André and was alone with Marco in your room.

Marco swallow the dry, crashed his fingers and biting the inside of the lips remembering the scene on the bus.

"Marco is at least listening to me," Mario said a little tense. The blonde just lifted sharply and embraced strong moreno who did not understand such a reaction.

"You can sleep with me tonight?" The mark held strong. Moreno felt tremulas hands of friend then returned the hug

"Of course" he hasn't questioned. He prepared the bed and the two enjoyed a tight space, but safe for the young of mind tormented. There he felt safe. There he felt at home. 


	6. Chapter 6

 

_Attention this chapter contains detailed scenes of rape. [i]_

His eyes opened gradually getting used to the lightness of the room that it came into the window. Marco woke up slowly after a slight moan. Your butt hurt. It hurt like I was sat for a long time and after your meat up and fall asleep and the pain would come when you move. He can feel two strong arms around your ai in a protective instincts and natural. It was then that he remembered the night. -Erik. Drugs had to be Erik! -He remembered the episode on the bus and as he had the ability to do all that and still play innocent. He also remembered the madness that made then when attacked in your room. Yes he had spoiled the guise of Erik, now your heart suffered with your fear of the reaction of Sleep after that. He could remember those eyes that semicerravam every punch that the blond had given that night, then he sighed. -What will become of me in the future?-he thought still in the same position it was in when he woke up.

"Awake now?" Mario said taking the blond of your daydreams, it was then that he realized who embraced since last night. He immediately desvilhenciou the arms oftanned and turned in your direction with a heavy breath. Mario caused effects on the same blond didn't understand, were sensations, shaking, chills, he felt the clouds or even reached a pinnacle of orgasm by hearing your voice sound a little serious.

"How did I get here?" Your voice somewhat hoarse inquired to tanned.

"you lost your mind last March." Yes Marco remember that part, but didn't remember Mario to have it brought to your room. Marco took the liberty to imagine things. Things even more. Perversions. God free if Mario read minds and find out what the blond thought when I watched the shirt of your _friend_ exposed in your bed. "Can you hear me? Could at least look at my face instead of drool on my chest? " Mario once again took the daydreams. Marco shook his head away from those impure thoughts.

"I'm fine now. I'm going back to my room. " Marco said getting ready to get out of bed. But your body doesn't even budge. Mario held.

"Why hit Erik yesterday? Do you think the DFB will not investigate it? Or worst question you in a way that is unbearable, or worse yet to punish you for that? " Marco hadn't thought of that. Damn he was in competitions could not waver as well. Screw the DFB. His life was at risk, your desperation spoke louder, he is being blackmailed and raped because call rules being that your life is worth more than that! "Let's Marco I can help you"-No you can't.-the blonde responded mentally.

"I don't know what happened to Mario I and I don't want to talk about it."

"it's about the fact that you're gay?" Mario said going straight to the point

"No, Mario didn't ask me any more questions where I can't answer." The tanned snorted and threw your head back like getting beaten. He wouldn't tell no matter what. When he came to fix the face the highest the kid saw the green eyes marejarem as a beg indecipherable. Something was going on with your best friend and he would find out.

♔♔♔♔

The breakfast was already served, hours later they would catch a flight to Norway to play against the host parents. Low was planted in front of the stairs waiting for all finished their morning meals. Obviously he knew what had happened last night and he wanted to talk about it.

Without looking at the face of the your assailant, Marco was sitting at the table, fidgeting all the time, because the discomfort of what Erik did. He could still feel a feeling that something fulfilled within themselves and small nibbles follow-up. It was very strange. He opened his mouth slowly because your jaw was locked due to punches of yesterday that Erik struck in your face. Oh he would still pay for everything I was doing to him. The blonde not doubted it.

"you are right Marco?" National team Defender mats Hummels said watching him eat slowly. Marco stopped everything he was doing to realize that everybody's looking at him.

"and I'm fine. I'm just not hungry. " He made an excuse and withdrew from the table right away. At the entrance of the Hall, he bumped with Low that had hoped for a few minutes.

"we need to talk Mr Reus," Low said in a serious tone that left the loro apprehensive.

"of course." He just nodded and followed your coach to a reserved room where es6tava the Club psychologist. He swallowed dry.

"ok, let's get to the point. What's going on Marco? Some of teammates warned us of your problem. The time is now. "

"Seriously, I have nothing, they came to ask me several times, but I swear to God I have nothing."

"Because you hit m Erik yesterday? What's gotten into you "Low once again went straight to the point. A young man's mind invaded memories before thinking about drawing up a convincing answer. Memories filled with rage that kid with surname Durm. His fists cerravam and your forehead franzia remember that only blackmail on him. He took a deep breath and returned to reality.

"It was just a misunderstanding. I lost me we've talked about it and there's no problem, "said Mark trying to be convincing. His mind screamed for help but your fear screamed for him to hide.

"you want to have a talk with the psychologist?" Low said offering. The blonde just denied. "Okay, I'm not going t punish because others have asked so I told you a chance since you said that you weren't very well psychologically, and I'm starting to believe it. Can go and prepare your stuff because the afternoon we will go to Norway. " Marco just nodded and went back to your as. Andre was there sitting on the bed with their arms crossed waiting for a friend.

"You want to tell me that shit was that? Why you attacked Erik like that? " Andre said. The blond was tired of questions, even though he knew that his friends just wanted to help. But Drugs he couldn't tell he couldn't say anything, he was scared.

"it was just a misunderstanding, I lost control. But everything is quiet. " André sighed and arched eyebrows. Had something wrong.

[...]

In Norway, the team landed them for one more game for the playoffs, the more a country really cold they were, hotel rooms were distributed gradually, Marco had no luck once again. This time it wasn't a lack of luck but a bad luck. He stayed with Erik.

"wait I can't change rooms?" Marco said running from side to side looking for someone willing to trade with him.

"hold me" Erik said picking up your bag and going up to the room and with the other hand he took the blond can't.

His eyes began to marejar. As he would be in a room with your attacker and worst of all, blackmailer?

"I'm behind Mario." Marco said in an attempt to leave the room, but the door closed sharply to your front.

"don't tell me the name of that dwarf if garden in front of me. You have me forgot that? "The louder you talked to your expression would be and with eyes contentious argument.

"No I don't have you. And to be sick Erik. Frankly, what's wrong with you? " The blonde gave a pull at the highest. He wanted to know what was taking the Erik Act that way. "you were never to act that way with me, we were friends and nothing like that happened in Borussia. Why now? Why here? " The blonde said with calm eyes and serene expression, but inside was afraid under this man he thought I knew, but didn't even come close to a hit on your true self.

"I always looked at you Marco, but it seems your eyes just looked at Mario. This made me angry and depressed. Just like you had your history of disappointment with the one who you think of love. I also had my with who I think of love. " Erik looked readily within themselves in a complete trance diving in poor memories of your life. The taller, had a secret that he vowed not to tell anyone, not exclusively for your "obsession". A year after having entered the Borussia, Erik had already adapted to their new companions exclusively from Marco. He remembers so when seen for the first time the blonde smiling and complain that Robert Lewandowski before the Club's striker, played in your hair without permission. Oh he was adorable when he saw Marco rolling your eyes and move the head to the left side avoiding bold hands in your hair that it took almost 20 minutes to be ready. He watched only from afar. But there was one night when everyone went out with his friends and Erik for your time outside guest. He continues to remember that you have a pleasant evening of conversation between him and Marco, he even revealed his feelings to the blonde who listened with attention. However. Erik was on the wrong day. The blond was drunk and just agreed with the head pretending to be understanding what he was saying. Erik was deluded with all that his hope was going to peak when he saw the _love of your life_ by agreeing with everything he said. When he tried for the first time the two Kiss cute hands pulled him by the shoulder playing on the other side of the Chair. It Was Mario. He was also drunk. The tanned questioned what the highest was doing with your _best friend_. And dragged the body thin to join them in an act possessive and protective. It was then that the blond apologized and said he was with Mario at the time. It was so nice and quiet and kiss dance of tongues that scared Erik. His heart was broken right there in your face. And your shame exposed without any mercy. He was deluded with that young blond boy who lived the whole time next to a kid tanned. Just as he was called. He then put in your conviction that one day that creature thin I would love it. It was then that he came into the darkness.

_Where pain Sates your desire._

_Where your anger and revenge the consume. He was a man who was lost. Lost by the lovestruck._

But back to the room, the Landmark of which take Erik motives questioned it. We already know, but he doesn't know it yet. And as far as Erik he _will never know._ The more _high_ woke up from his daydreams, took a deep breath, turned and went directly to the bathroom leaving Marco there planted without any reply. The blonde then snorted and anger and changed to sleep. That trip left him tired.

Erik, however, was well rested and ready for another. Furthermore their moments were with the minimum. So he had to enjoy every 1000th of a second he had left.

_[i]_

After the bath Erik, prepared his gear. One thing he knew. He would have a long night. Ready. With your gag in hands he gagged the blonde in my sleep. And used their rope to tie the blond's legs up into a firm base that had to support a big chandelier, then Marco noticed the movement. Realizing that he was being arrested. His eyes bulged and her hands tried to get rid of the prison. With the legs properly attached, Erik held in their hands and tied across the bed and left fully mobilized.

Once again he could see Marco there mobilized and ready for another, he warmed every time he saw the blonde's chest rise and fall in an accelerated breathing and fearful. Those green orbs were wide in a more mitigated by the fact they're swimming.

"Don't worry my Pearl, I can take care of my lamb well," Erik said treating the _lover_ as a frightened lamb in your Hunter's prey Their fingers crossed in your own mouth watering the same. He then played your input dominated trying to indent every touch. He then introduced his fingers making uniform movements. The blond arqueava your body with such Act and felt your body spasms with the strangeness of that situation. He denied with the head in order to stop all that Erik circus, but he was not willing.

He then decided to play with his toys. He wasn't afraid to do such a thing, since Marco on the contrary. The last time he had a "fuck" with Erik that lasted for over 1 hour he was unconscious. There was no sense anything. Different from the episode the bus forcing him to a ridiculous and scary. Now once again he was being put in a scary situation. Arrested. Being abused and without anyone knowing of the other floors above.

With a rubber vibrator he introduced the object in the anus of blonde that pressed the eyebrows with the strangeness. He wouldn't stop crying. Tired of being a nice guy always Erik took a latex whip ready to be used against the porcelain of the lower body. Marco saw the flickering object in your buttocks without any ceremony. He let out a little muffled ROAR. They fuckin' Erik was doing?! It would hurt him. The highest 10 lashes on the back of the featured blonde who in a matter of seconds revealed a great onsite redness. Now Marcus didn't cry of fear and Yes. That was sick. Marco looked stealthily to Erik that liberating your sperm satisfying with what was done a few minutes ago. Once again Marco felt sick by the madness of the man he regarded as a friend, seriously, he was meeting with your suffering? Yes he was.

After masturbating Erik turned to the blonde and enter it. This time he had sex with the blonde in complete bliss and satisfaction. And the second time he went into orgasm.

He threw on the side giving up and watched the blond to your side with lost eyes and at the bottom a little light for help. The same took the gag that prevented the blonde screaming

"If you scream, I'm going to kill you." Erik made it clear. Before Marco opens his mouth. The same shuddered. "kiss me." Erik demanded once again. Marco denied his head several times and holding the crying. Durm held in your Chin forcing him to look in your face "do not disobey me! He doesn't want to get again, do you? " The lowest denied again this time for the previous question. Erik let the arms and legs that held her and waited for the blonde fulfilled with your order.

Struggling to sit on the bed, then Mark did. With a sad and distasteful he complied with the order of your attacker, which in your time didn't like the kiss. He hit your face

"You'll still learn to obey me and loving me Marco, is anyway, is anyway!" Erik stood up and gathered their things and headed to the bathroom leaving your Pearl play in bed crying copiously.

For while Erik was in the bathroom he grabbed your Iphone and opened in messages ready to send a Help to André or Mario. But your finger caught before shipping.

"Let's your sucker send" Marco said to himself in a shade short. But he couldn't. "because ... because" he mumbled to himself.

♔♔♔♔

The day was daylight in the Norwegian town which by the way was a beautiful day, birds were singing in a tree near d hotel one the dfb was staying. Although it is winter, the birds seemed to contemplate German visits housed there. Yes it was a beautiful day and beautiful. On the outside. Inside the room 43, Marco was wrapped from head to toe with your eyes open seeing 1000 things go through your mind. He hadn't slept nothing. It sits unprotected and violated, raped by your roommate. Erik was a man out of control and aggressive when Marco wasn't answering their expectations or not did what he asked. It was there that he had a plan. A plan to no longer suffer. He would have to get in the game of Erik. It was then that he fell in a Stockholm Syndrome ³. Before lifting decided and stronger, he picked up your cell phone and began to tweet. He needed convincing that it would work.

 

 

[n/a] Stockholm ³ Syndorme (Stockholm syndrome) is a particular psychological state developed by some people who are victims of kidnapping. The syndrome develops from victim's attempts to identify with your raptor or to gain the sympathy of the kidnapper

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

Their fingers froze when it touched the glass of iced tea served at breakfast   
the morning of the hotel where they were staying. Marco was apprehensive as the last   
days had passed. It wasn't your best competition that would pass and by far would be. Every SIP   
went down as if he were to swallow every glance that Erik gave her on the table. Was   
impressive kid you take his eyes.   
Müller cleared his throat, drawing the attention of everyone at the table. It wasn't, he just   
I wanted to break that silence disturbing.   
"So. ..." Muller tried once again.   
"So what?" Toni said without understanding   
"Anything. It's very quiet around here. But since you brought it up. How will you mark the   
relationship? " Muller made fun again. The blond rolled his eyes and pulled the Cup   
your hands harder   
"Who says I'm in a relationship?" Marcus replied   
"Why was the Lukas." Podolski squint for Muller who kept eating their   
Toast holding not to laugh at the situation.   
"Thank you Mr Muller for have ratted me out." Podolski said raising one hand   
to Mark as a sign of apology. The blond took a deep breath.   
"I turned the subject to be reviewed here now?" Once again the blonde replied.   
"Relax brother you are very tense lately." Muller said putting more tea in the Cup   
the blond   
"we know about your relationship with Andre." Mats was pretty honest, mark, Andre and   
Mario sputtered with your meals to hear that nonsense "You don't have to   
hide for us. We are a family in here. Of course there is a certain barrier outside, in   
relationship to the media and prejudice, but inside there's definitely that kind of divergence "   
Mats said in a naturalness that left the three friends perplexed   
"What the hell are you implying Mats? We're not together. " Andre said with laughter   
nervous and looking every second for Mario to stay with one of her eyebrows   
raised.   
"The silence of mark does not say that." Mats said once again insisting on the situation. "and beyond   
more we saw your solidarity particularly with the gay player taunted of Ireland in   
last departure "   
"He's not with Andre and I know who he is." Mario said relieving your bar   
friend who remained silent. All of the table were huge eyes in curiosity   
If installed at the site.   
"Speak soon damn it!" Podolski said nearly on the table.  
"It's a girl." Mario said breaking with the expectation that Mark was gay. And   
He really was. They just didn't know. "It's a girl up cute, I think it's my   
height. Brown hair, hazel eyes, I've met her in person. She's made some   
mistakes in the past with him, that's why he's going through this difficult time. "Marco   
stopped taking your tea setting. -WHO THE FUCK IS HE DOING? He was   
talking about yourself.-Mario spoke looking at the blonde's face that looked Catatonic the   
all this. "Yesterday she asked me a hand in order to win him back. She says that   
Sorry Mark. She wanted to know who loves you very much and didn't mean to hurt you that   
way. And if there was any way to undo all this misunderstanding she'd do without   
precepts. " Marco's eyes welled up at that moment. How can he do this with   
He soon in time for breakfast? Marco took a deep breath once did and got up in   
then without looking back.   
"Wow, what a tense, must have been a bad breath in so much with this girl isn't she?" Toni said more   
a time of other things. And of course everyone except André and Erik fell in this story   
Mario had just made it up.   
Mario got up from the table and went after a friend who walked quickly up to the garden of   
Hotel.   
"Marco wait" Mario said reaching China's arms of the friend who were   
covered by a cold cozy sweater. The blonde tried to Dodge, but the grip of the   
Moreno was stronger "I was serious and I mean now"   
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? HUMILIATES ME AND THEN PRETEND YOU FEEL   
SORRY FOR ME? " Marco shouted out in the garden. By luck there was a lot of people out there. Only   
some workers gardeners who did not seem to call for such a fight.   
"I already said that I made a mistake, I freaked out, I had no idea that my best friend was   
in love with me. "   
"Who was behind you to change your mind? Andre? Don't worry Mario I   
I can overcome my pain alone, "Mark recalled the pain he felt last night.   
Mario was your lover, Mario was your soul mate, but above all Mario always was your   
friend. The great fear of cutting him off of your life made Marco hid for so   
While the great love that he felt for that little boy from honey-coloured eyes. But now he has   
did Mario already knew about it. And he was confused if Mario wanted to regain your   
friendship, or win your love.   
"Andre wasn't behind me, and with that I can take my decisions alone and know   
acknowledge my mistakes, I'm a big boy for this milestone. " Mario said seriously. "When I   
I saw you upset there in Ireland I felt a great need to hug you and protect you.   
I don't know why, but you've always been my friend Marco and been through so much together,   
crazy things together, sorrow together is unfair I leave you alone right in a thing that involves   
me directly. " Marco felt punched in the stomach and your heart. Accelerate after   
of that.   
Wow I feel so childish – thought the blonde   
Marco half opened his mouth to say something, but a member of the technical Commission called them   
back. They would take the bus to do the training for the next day's game "we haven't finished this conversation understood" Mario said hoping the blonde the   
follow.

...

The training day was very light, before, the blond waited with everybody were already accommodated   
in their seats. He didn't want no way sit next to Erik. That would be a   
punishment. By your luck the side of André was empty. His friend looked serious and thoughtful.   
Hi Marco said in your simple tone and dry. André came out of his daydreams and looked with a   
smile to friend.   
"hey, how's that irony of your lover? You talk about? What he said to   
You? " André was just hoping Marco sit for the bombarding of questions   
"Whoa, slow down one at a time." Marco shook a little as he remembered the conversation he had   
before with the minor. "He asked me for a second chance to repair what you did" Marco   
I just said that. André looked those curious's who wanted to know everything.   
"and what did you tell him?"   
"at first I couldn't believe it and I feel I acted a bit childish" the blond said by tightening the   
their own fingers. André smiled weak.   
"Everything's going to fix my friend. I know that in the end all will be together, "the blonde's friend   
said squeezing the shoulder.   
When they got back from practice back to the hotel, Marco once again felt apprehensive. He   
would have to go back to the same room he was sharing with Erik. It was a complete   
shit. He walked briskly leaving your stuff and trying to get away as quickly as possible   
from there, but Erik was faster in handling in your arm.   
What does he want now?-thought Marco   
"It's going to give it to me?" Erik said turning the blonde for you. Marco   
broke off your face of hatred for a man less frightened and apprehensive when looked   
in the face of the most high. He couldn't spoil the plan itself.   
"what made you think so?" Marco tried to seem more convinced.   
"the tweet you did earlier." The blonde swallowed dry. Was he working out?   
Marco just lifted his shoulders in doubt and he bit his lip, diverting the attention of the   
blue eyes to his lips.   
"I have to go down." Marco said controlling the Trembling and your hands   
heart racing.   
"you have to go now? Just when I was repairing a small surprise for '   
you. " Her body shuddered just thinking about those surprises that Erik was talking about. For your luck   
This was the last game that they would face in the month, that is, they would return to Dortmund for   
provide service to their clubs. Next month they would focus on selection to   
two more games for the qualifiers.   
"I wouldn't be surprised if I told you" Erik said pulling the waist of the blond for you, still   
sick of that man he did not know, an involuntary movement did Repulse.   
Erik looked at him with disdain. "you were joking with me as threw that irony in the   
Twitter? " The highest pushed the blonde against the wall hurting your back. The Blond   
moaned. The arms of Erik if stood up with the soft voice and pain of your submission.   
"You don't know the power you have over me Marco Reus." Erik continued massaging the   
private parts.   
"no! stop it!. " Marco tried to get rid of that creature's grip, but he seemed determined   
and possessive, when finally get rid he opened the door behind him and ran the most   
fast as you can. When I came down the stairs running bumped into Mario which came up to your   
room quietly.   
"Why are you so desperate?" Mario looked at him incredulous  
The blond took a deep breath to see your safe haven there, planted with a look of concern.   
"I can stay in your room tonight?" Marco said, then immediately without waiting for the tanned answer he went upstairs leaving the younger without reply. "are you coming or not?" Mario tried to move and went up to your room, leaving a shadow of doubt and hatred in the eyes of Erik who saw everything on prowl for your room.

***

They were minutes without touching any matter until Mario resume that last that had the late.   
"so you forgive me for what I did?" the kid eyes honey was sitting your bed looking forward to the answer.   
"I forgive you. Even if I wanted to I couldn't spend 2 hours with hatred of you. That day I put it out of my room, I wanted to pull back and say it was all a mistake, just not to lose. " Marco said with his eyes down and heard a sigh from your friend. His heart sped up.   
"I don't deserve you Marco. You are a creature so precious in which doesn't deserve to go through this. " The boy got up from the bed taking one of his hands to the blonde's Chin making him the line of contact.   
"How can I ever trust you again? How do I know if this joke not my face like you did to that poor boy _pub_?"   
"you're my best friend Marco I'm not kidding."   
"prove it to me."   
"and how do you want me to prove it?" the brunette got confused   
"kiss me" Marco said without thinking "kiss me and proves that changed me, show me why I trust you"   
Mario swallowed dry. He had never kissed a man on your full _conscience_ , he was nervous and head to head with your friend in love. So he did.  
He sealed his lips with the thin lips of the boy. It was the best feeling that Marco was feeling at that moment. seconds after Mario also became pleasant. It wasn't anything outrageous or desperate for a while, but it was a dance of hot lips and exchanges of experiences that warmed the heart in love the blond. The brunette for your time I felt his heartbeat accelerated from your friend. He can now see clearly how that creature to your front loved him. Exploring the body of the same Mario took. He played in one of the bruises of the older than moaned in response. The Kiss was broken and Mario watched the face of reddish blond who was frowning and eyes closed.   
"are you in pain?"   
"no, I'm not well and nothing more." Mario semi closed his eyes because he knew that his friend was omitting the facts. And the only way to find out what was going on with him is watching him closely. Then he returned the kiss. This time he invaded your tongue in the mouth of the most high in another exciting experiences. He dragged the eldest to your bed without breaking the kiss. Then he slowly took your shirt off leaving him naked. There he can see red marks on her wrist and in your tummy with tiny marks in different positions. -does he have peculiar tastes?-thought Mario, that I came the idea of your lover was suffering blackmail and sexual violence.   
Marco had completely forgotten about the brands that Erik had done until he realizes the curious look of Mario in their body lines.   
He fell into despair.  
Got your blouse and dressed quickly cowering on the bed.   
"you don't have to be ashamed of your tastes Marco. I don't judge you. "Mario said once again in an attempt to get close to the blonde. Marco laughed at sadness internally because Mario was getting it all wrong. "but if you're not ready I understand you" tanned threw to your side watching those green orbs scared.   
"I love you Mario"   
"I know ..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [n/a] I think that so far this was the most tense chapter which I did ... Next cap will be more gotzeus and mistrust. Reminder; all description that I do and that have adult content I put the symbol [i] to signal start and end of description. You are free to jump. But I warn you that this is the theme of the fic. And if you don't read those parts in like. But don't worry I'm going to do several chapters.
> 
> Attention This chapter as contains descriptions of rape and tension [i]

It was the last game of the German national team before returning to service in their clubs. Marco would once again face the your fans this time of national form with your lies. He'd woken up in the morning with Mario watching to your side to take made sleepy sigh.   
"it's not nice to watch me asleep." the blond said scratching his eyes with the back of the hands.   
"I had no choice. Or I watched you snore or I pretended that I was listening to your snoring. " Marco blushed.   
"my god I'm sorry" the highest said a little dull, but after the two ended up laughing together.   
"you want to tell me what happened yesterday?" Mario said coming back to talk about it. Marco felt uncomfortable again and massaged some Marco on your wrist.   
"I spoke with the psychologist these days." He lied.   
"I don't care about the psychologist Marco, I'm your best friend.   
"I'm fine now Sunny. No need to worry. " Marco then raised grabber your clothes and wearing after.   
"I didn't want to scare away with this subject doesn't need go now!"  
Mario got up out of bed and held the shaky hands of friend.   
"No Mario I need down and we can't be late for breakfast because today the 13:00. We have to be in the stadium. " He Unveiled his friend's grip and went down stairs to the room.   
Mario left in your room more confused than ever.- That Shit 's going on? -

[..]

[i]

After you rest the coffee. The team was already on the bus. Toward the stadium in Norway. Marco was sitting next to an empty seat. He regretted getting in first, now your apprehension the dominated. And for your bad luck. Her attacker was spotted until your direction.   
"Neither André 's sitting here." The blonde has already notified the seat occupation.   
"Shut up and get these things," Erik said picking up the things that were marking the Chair and playing on top of the blonde. Marco took a deep breath to not tear. Even when he was going to submit to this man who thinks he knew?   
On the way to the stadium. Erik worked his hands down his pants the blonde who was trying to get rid of the grip on your member, but it was useless. Erik at any time hit your hand preventing it get in the way of your enjoyment. He reached an orgasm fast just masturbating your partner's. 

[i]

At the stadium. Marco was thoughtful. He was abused again by Erik that acted normal, arranging their kits and worrying about the your hair. He took a deep breath. He couldn't spoil the plan I had made before. He would have to remain calm to avoid getting or suffer the consequences later. It was the only solution.   
In the game, Marco worked your moves trying to concentrate as much not to mix your personal life with your work. It was impossible. His therapist was shaken and strained by having to hide something so serious that is sexual abuse.   
"Marco! The ball! " Thomas said screaming in your face the awakening of his daydreams. Marco raised his hand asking for sorry. Because Müller was free in the area waiting for the ball to arrive at your feet. At the end of the first half. Some reporters wanted to interview Marco for a controversial topic.   
"Marco, Marco? Can a word here? "said the journalist. The young man nodded and waited for the bomb. "Against Ireland had the controversy with Shane Long player, and you were one of the most supported. Have anything to declare? " Marco swallowed, nobody from the media know about your homosexuality, imagine if he drown himself were to hesitate in the middle of this interview and let you get away with anything. He had to think long and hard before answering.   
"I think every form of love is valid. And if it does well it must continue to be happy. After all it's your life. Their personal tastes will not affect in your playing style and your dedication to the Club and the selection. "He said almost out then, but was stopped again for another question.   
"But you think should encourage players to assume their tastes?" the reporter asked again. And multiple microphones are back to your direction.   
"I don't think anybody has to assume nothing. Who is heterosexual, you don't have to take your taste, if you like Apple, there's no need to assume that like Apple. It's something spontaneous and normal. So I don't understand the drama for love. " The blond said leaving soon after ignoring the other questions. He was late, Marco remember to make a note mentally to Tweet after about it.

After that came back on the field, Marco was more concentrated their moves were more accurate, the result of all these efforts to keep your mind in place, were two goals in 2° time which ensured the 3 points and the 1° place in the B group.   
In the locker room they celebrated the victory and relief for return to their hometowns. After these trips tiring.   
-Good game today mate! Who was inspired by? -André said apart from their trainers and socks. Marco smiled weak and snorted.   
-The reason I fought so hard today.-the blonde did mystery and waited for Andre enter the shower as well as other players. He picked up your cell phone and began to tweet.

Then closed all proud and went straight to your bath  
Then closed all proud and went straight to your bath.   
When they were on the bus back to the hotel. André was with your cell phone in hand, as well as all the players. Some enjoyed the post others pretended they didn't see and take his celebratory victory selfies today.   
"You don't want to see Guy?" Mesut said ready for more.   
"Not tonight. I just want to sit and rest a while. " Marco said settling down in your seat alongside Mats. It was the only Chair that was left.   
"It's a nice gesture." Mats said beating on the thigh of the blonde who just smiled in appreciation. "It's serious. Not many players who have the courage to come out like that. ". Marco opened his eyes and fixed Mats   
"I don't assume. I only gave support to someone who is suffering Mats this is common sense. Should do the same too plus we're all in the same boat. "  
"I? I'm not in that boat, I'm not gay, Marco "   
"That's not an idiot, I mean in the same industry. Rivals or we're not. " Mats if relieved after explanation of the blond and snuggled in your armchair.   
"Before we got to the hotel, I want to hear from your own mouth. Do you like André? " Mats insisted   
"And because I wouldn't like? He is my friend. " Marco said getting over the real question.   
"Don't play dumb. You know what I'm saying. You're gay, Marco. You make speeches about freedom and inspirations says fight for a more adept, but doesn't know yet what makes their own tastes. "   
"Don't be mad Mats. Why are you insisting on it? "  
"Because I know the truth."   
"You don't know anything."   
"Then prove me wrong me and kiss me." Marco widened the eyes. Damn what it was becoming.   
"This is illogical your asshole. If I kiss you, I was being gay and you won. "  
"That's why I proposed this. Because if his speeches are true, you're not going to lie about yourself. I know you don't. And if you don't know your speeches will be a farce and encourage everyone that there is no freedom to love.   
"It's because they believe a homophobic speech?"  
"Because I have arguments and examples sufficient" Mats said pointing to Marco.   
What is this, Mats was blackmailing him to kiss him?   
Marco laughed to scorn. He wasn't believing what I thought I knew his teammates, but that didn't even know a third on them. Would it even matter? Does he stirred something tempting that caused his friends wished? Or would be the pheromones. No, discard it.   
"Maybe you should assume, right Mats? Plays on my face that's not gay, but blackmail me to get my kiss. " Marco said after the bus stop. It was a sign they had arrived.   
Mats not opened his mouth to respond, but also wasn't looking good. The blonde went up to your room denying repeatedly. And forgot it still shared room with Erik. And here he goes again.

[...]

Little did he know. ~Marco Reus ~ that your happiness was being unrelated to realize you were coming back to Dortmund. Just because they do not need more focus for the games gave him a huge relief in the lungs, though Erik also played in Dortmund and still on the same team. He couldn't get rid of that man of two faces, even if I wanted to. Unless he accepted an offer to leave Borussia. Your mind ponder it, but soon dropped out to learn that Mario was packed from Munich to Dortmund, and André was also with packed of Wolfsburg to Dortmund. Was your hope. The two people he loved the most were there next to him, it seemed a dream.   
Coming to Dortmund, your desire to kiss the soil when he landed was great. He missed the taste musk that the city gave off and the mild cold he's ever used. In your House recently near the stadium he unpacked her suitcase and put all the dirty clothes to wash and was preparing a cup of coffee, eggs and cold. In the process remember to send a message to Mario, but faced with 3 Erik messages on Whatsapp. He hesitated to open   
"What the fuck does he want? Because he won't leave me alone? "he played with the fingers too afraid to show, your curiosity was greater. He opened. And see yourself in a photo cooking. Her heart froze.

Erik: I found your House was bigger ksks   
Erik: but has no problems, I love tight spaces

Erik: I found your House was bigger ksks Erik: but has no problems, I love tight spaces

Erik : Is so beautiful to Fucking easy of back ...

[i]

Your hands let the phone fall to the flatware that was in a drawer. Drugs now the tension was in the air, that maniac had invaded your House and was taking pictures of anything? He remembered the phone, recalled that could call for help. He immediately took the phone off the floor, but heard a grunt from the kitchen door.   
"Nuh-uh no my Pearl. Don't even think about doing this. "was he himself. How can you get to that point?   
"How did you get in my house?" Marco said unlocking the lock screen.   
"Give Me your cell." Erik said with his hands stretched out waiting for the appliance.   
"Think I'm going to give you? Wrong. "the blond said finding the icon. Erik inched toward the blond tipping device, Marco then pointed the knife at your direction on intention to defend himself. Erik put his hand in his pocket and looked at retraced for lover.   
"You wouldn't want things to finish that way right?" Marco looked to Pocket your realizing a volume there. Oh no he came determined again?! He was armed?   
Yes he was armed and ready for a boat if Marco stepped on him.   
"I swear that I cry if you come to me. Leave me alone, Erik is serious I don't have anything that you want, please go find a treatment, a help, I can help you I mean I know a lot of people. "  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I don't need any help I'm okay, now give me the knife please before things end in a tragedy. "Erik said ranting, the blonde holding the knife tremendous and your tears come down in your face nonstop." Don't cry baby. Just give me the knife and we can fix that. "   
"Shut up Erik came out of my house! Or I or I. .. "The blonde hesitated upon seeing the ballistic object out of the pocket of your attacker. Was your order. So he thought. Erik was already next to the body of the young man who was shaking all over and felt a smell of chips burning. Durm set off the fire and pulled the knife from Reus with ease.   
"I'm going to relax in your room. You must be tired from the trip "   
His hands trembled when dragged by Erik holding your gun in the other hand.   
"This gun is not required here Erik."  
"Of course she is needed, if you slip, my trigger finger too slippery. You know what that means right? " Marco licked his dry lips as a sign of nervousness. Erik the noticed doing such an act.   
"I was hard just watching your tongue in his thin lips. How about trying this your tongue into something more consistent? " Erik said no let Marco sue those rough words. He immediately played the blonde in bed with your head out and put your gun in the corner of the desk. Marco thought a thousand times in stealing the gun from Erik and this time succeed under him. But then came her again. The fucking scared.   
ANTA. The blonde choked every lunge he made. Erik was relentless. He acted without fear of hurting the oldest I ever tore. Soon after. He pulled the horizontal position and fixed vertical in bed ma. He lay down, putting your weight under the mattress and feeling her body tensed and tremulous.   
"Erik ..."-Marco moaned in fear. But the newest have penetrated in the older. In which you used the pre enjoyment to facilitate their movements. He was intense every time his hips clashed against the blond that biting the pillow wetting it with his tears.   
Your thoughts hovered under that place. How could that is still going on with him? Because he didn't have the courage to tell someone? Erik wouldn't kill him.   
He would not be able.   
Or would it be?   
Drugs had the gun. Was damn gun, this question was already threatening. Marcus felt his buttocks burn was as soon as he woke up from their daydreams. Erik gave her smacks of hand full and heavy. OK that the hurt.   
"Damn Erik, you're hurting me."  
"SHUT UP!" Erik he raged taking february 1 hands the blonde's face blocking your airway Marco despaired. He was out of line. His plan to try to pretend to be adept at everything that was being thrown out for the same. He was about to give up not responding to your attacker. But it was impossible. He tore himself abruptly trying to dispose of the body of the younger and forced their hands against the hand. He managed. Finally managed to breathe soon after. Her breathing was heavy and your crying was even higher. Once again he tried to get rid of Erik. Until the younger was upset.

He was really angry.

"What's your Fucking problem? Lost the fear of death? " Erik said getting up and at the same time attacking the older.

"Don't wait excuse me.." Marco protected against your face. He decided to fight back since Durm forgot the gun on the desk. The blonde hit him in the face hard causing Erik tottering fell on the floor.   
"you're going to pay for it," the younger threatened. The oldest trembled.   
"what's wrong with you?! What's your problem? Wanted to kill me is it? Still want to kill me? Go ahead Erik! At least saves me from their blackmail and aggression. " Sleep was perplexed by your unexpected action. Marco cried incessantly and advance in gun on the desk.   
"What are you going to do give me that!" Sleep yet fought against Marco who was trying to get hold of a ballistics. "you're going to kill yourself this way?" he insisted.   
The blond revolted.   
"and isn't that what you wanted? That's not why I brought the gun? What if I drown himself were to hesitate you kill me? Come On Erik. I screwed up! Where's your I sexist?! Ground shaking the gun in your own direction. Erik was already entering into despair. His mind was in collapse. A week ago he had been through so much, the problems in the closet, the crazy reaction that Mario had and then changed your mind suddenly and without telling those Follies that Erik is doing. Is that one day he would happy? This question was your conscious. He shook your head away from those thoughts, but not realized that Erik approached him.  
"I'm sorry Marco" Sleep with force blonde's face I fainted from the shock with the edge of the desk. All that's left is the darkness. It was a vacuum. A dark vacuum, a vacuum of dark feelings out. It was a relief to be asleep without feeling anything. Without feeling fear. Without feeling pain.

[i]


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [n/a] As promised today was a lighter and overflowing chapter of gotzeus, but it does not have to have some emotional tensions of own Marco, I will not say mto so enjoy reading

It was Wednesday afternoon, Marco woke up on the floor with an unbearable headache, cold, your body was naked and sore. A reddish color stained gray carpet near your head was blood.

' Erik ... ' thought Marco when stood in the corner of the desk supporting where he hit your head. Had a stain there.

He cried, remembering those torturous hours, every look in the corners of the room was a glimpse of those horrific moments with Erik threatening him with a gun. He immediately donned a pair and the first blouse that found in your wardrobe, you got your cell phone that was played on the kitchen floor and got your car keys that was on the nightstand central room.

His despair was rushed and nervous. When entering the car your mind hammered. Where would he go? For new home of Mario? For new home of Andre? Invade the House from Auba? He couldn't get drugs just like that! Then he gave up.

Got out of the car and went straight to the shower cleaning the wounds in your forehead and covering with a band aid. Your hunger had already gone, your room was ransacked, packages of condoms scattered and enjoyment in dripping on the floor. Slowly, he took a broom and sweep all those traces that something happened in there with your hands trembling .

"Shit I'm not going to make it. ... Yes Marco, you're getting don't worry, forget about it. "he mumbled to himself while continuing to clean up those messes. When finished sweeping, picked up a MOP with a bucket of water in half and started cleaning up the remains of sperm and blood all over the floor. "Yes Marco, just keep calm it will pass." He already was beginning to clean up quickly, and his hands shook the handle of the MOP with more force. Then their tears began to fall. "SHIT THAT WILL NEVER PASS MY GOD ... WHAT DO I DO!! " Your voice screaming skirt and garnished. The MOP that was in your hand flew up to the wall then as water bucket and some things that were in your face. His body fell on their knees.

He was tired. Very tired of it.

In late afternoon, the room and the kitchen were clean, he was on the couch Sitting wondering if he was going in the House of friends or not, it ran the keys in nervous and recalled at any time and at any time Erik could show up, he didn't want another unexpected visit, then decided to go. 

On the way to the new home of Mario who moved to Dortmund today, he found a body known shrunk in a dark alley near a dumpster. ' what drugs he doing there? ' thought Marco. He stopped the car and watched him from afar. He seemed changed and tearful. Didn't seem crazy and confident that Erik attacked in the afternoon and in the other a number of times. Marco pulled the steering wheel eat two hands and took a deep breath. Maybe he felt sorry for him, ' and if he is ill, with some uncontrollable addiction? ' Millions of things passed through your mind, but a menacing look coming from the same caused Marco to come out of his daydreams and a car turned out of there.

That scared him, and. His mind was troubled and I'd be more upset even with these images you just saw his car parked in front of Mario, your heart jumped because he knew it was wrong what he was doing Mario just moved well. But your hand rang the Bell anyway and a figure of long brown hair and lean body opened the door. Marco formed a frown on your face.

"Mario is for you" She yelled there, the blonde if rummaged in bother

"Who is?" Mario shouted from inside

"Mark" She said staring at the blond who was the figurehead of your face

"For Christ's sake! Send him in. " Mario came back screaming from inside, she just raised his eyebrow and gave him room to enter. Marco wiped their feet and walked around the House looking for Mario. Several boxes were open and a few stacked throughout the House. Mario was with a stiletto by opening a sealed box.

"Hey  _Woo_  as est..." Mario would end your sentence if not embraced in the blue Mark. "  _Baby_ , I'm with sharp objects" Mario left the stylus in the box open and held his arms around the blond. "What happened" He insisted a dialogue, as the blond was still quiet holding not to shed any tear in front of friend.

Mario drove him away a little and looked at the face of the friend who was wet. Without avail tears stubborn descended without permission and he breathed deep as if I'm always relieved to be there. Mario immediately withdrew some packages of the couch and gave room for your  _friend_  to sit.

" _Woo_  tell me what happened" Mario came back to press. Marco just wiped tears with the back of his hand and kept silent. "Hey Ann after you unpack the latter to go there that your friend earlier, you said you would?" Mario realized that Marco wasn't even a little comfortable with her presence over there. The Lady snorted and took position of your statue in the room and went upstairs to your room, picking up a few things and a backpack.

"I know that's not going to be quick so enjoy sleeping there" she said leaving a kiss popped in and out without looking back. To hear the sound of the door slamming Mario came back to position looking at the blond who was still forlorn massaging your legs.

"If you don't tell me I can't help you  _baby_ " Mario said, mark advanced against tanned lips, that left him confused again. OK maybe he didn't want to talk right now, maybe he wanted to take courage to say. Mario after few minutes drifted away in concern. Your friend was crying too, and without stopping. Mario took a deep breath. Felt the blonde's belly shaking from hunger, he picked up another in his arms raised into the kitchen leaving him sitting in a comfortable chair.

Mario started cooking and distracted by some subjects that don't even make any sense, and some even turned the cry in laughter, all in order to make the friend forget something that he still didn't know what it was.

 _Still_. Because he was willing to know what it was.

He put some fries with orange juice in front of the blond, that smell almost did attack the plate, but he was controlled and muttered only "thank you"

"Look he talks!" Mario said washing some pots that used and expecting the blond finish eating. In the process he just unpack the boxes and found herself sitting in a Landmark next to the couch watching. Damn it I wasn't sure anything serious was going on. The blond blinked slowly in sleep and yawned a couple of times. "are you sleepy? We can sleep now if you want, I'm also exhausted, Ann me clogged pizza and let me unpack this stuff alone just that damn phone "Marco just nodded and followed him to the room.

Mario loaned some clothes which were wide and a little short, Brown laughed.

"Our look at you grew up or I shrunk?" The two laughed at this situation, it could not be left blank. The tanned settled in bed waited for the blonde who also did the same.

Mark couldn't believe he was there safe, next to someone who loved him, but her questions got clogged full of concern. He wanted to cry at that time, Mario was a sweet creature that he didn't want to spend all their problems to him, but he couldn't be alone.

"Hey  _babe_  don't cry, come here," Mario said pulling the friend to your body in a hug "is what shit lying down is happening, you're safe now" Mario the pressed hard into his arms and kissed the top of your head.

"I need help Mario" the blonde finally broke the silence and slept with the hot grip of friend

"so tell me what's going on," Mario said, but heard the sigh sleepy blonde I ever slept in his arms. OK now he needs to take drastic decisions.

When dawn broke the day Marco woke up half asleep with the first glance a face with hearty red cheeks, he giggled lightly and if churned slowly so as not to wake up the younger. He stood up, this is tangled a bit with the shirt of Mario and ended up waking up the younger than moaned a little.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Oh no, it's not your fault, I'm glad you woke me up because I have to be active soon. Today I stand at Borussia, and I'm not cool "Mario had Bavarian rival team to return to Dortmund, your emotional pressure was very high, he was still nervous.

"Don't worry, I won't let you down." Marco said holding the left hand of tanned.

"I know it's not" tanned smiled and jumped out of bed, straight to your morning, hygienes soon after was preparing coffee for two.

"Your girlfriend must be quite nervous with you, I didn't want to disturb your night." Marco said turning the spoon in the cup of coffee

"she doesn't care about that, and I have the whole day with you. Today you will have to join me in a specific place after presentation. " Mario left the blond a little tense. Marco just nodded and finished your coffee.

In the presentation as a team, Mario had his hands sweating, he would just do a press conference to introduce yourself and then enter once in practice, because it came in the middle of the season, so it wasn't needed all that ceremony.

When finished your press conference, Mario used his baby wipes wipe your sweat drops that descended on the forehead and met with Marco sitting in the hallway.

"Well?" The blond asked Mario smiled and took a deep breath

"eh I sweated a lot, I shook in his voice and I thought I'd take a dump of nervous" Mario before end laughed in sneer.

"Don't worry, everything's going to be fin ..." Before you finish your sentence, Erik appeared once claiming he wanted to talk to the blonde urgently

"I'm sorry Mario, but after he talks with you," Erik dragged the blond's porcelain in arm speed, Marco tried to get rid of making up some excuse

"Not erik, I have an appointment with Mario now, you can't" Erik took the blonde's arm grip and launched a deadly discreet look to it. It was enough that Marco breathe deep and fill your eyes with tears.

In a private room the blonde younger played the older blond on the wall by pressing against it.

"You think I'm happy this ridiculous approach that is having right now with that garden GNOME?" Erik said face to face

"I'm glad I'm not alone is not Erik?"

"How dare underestimate me Marco? Could it be that those demonstrations were nothing to you? We will tell you what, how about a few sessions to establish who I really am on your head? " Sleep was relentless. Marco was shaking in his hands and it made the newest content. He loosened the grip of the green eyes and left the room leaving the underdog still perplexed.

' He'd pursue it this time? Damn why is he doing this? ' thoughts kept hammers it.

[..]

After distracting practice with André, Mario and Auba, Marco had a mysterious commitment with Mario he had to go home, change clothes and wait the time tanned called him. If he was anxious to be home alone? Yes he was, last time I was alone Erik entered somewhere and surprised him. He was aware of now.

Or not.

Two noises in the background of the House made the blonde to jump off the couch. He took the keys and went for the exit door, however two arms grabbed him by the waist and dragged back to the room. He knew very well those arms.

"My car's out back, today we're going to have a very pleasant experience" Was Erik as always. ' did he not leave him alone? ' I'm sure his days would be long and very long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [n/a] Next chapters will certainly be more the approach of Mario in relation to all this, and a few more things ~, guys thx for reading and do not forget to kudos :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [n/a] once again the fanfic is based on strong themes and descriptive scenes of sexual abuse. So if you are not able to read skip the part between a [i] and other

 

Bloody blonde boy would grab me at all times without scruples! His eyes burned with tears insisted fall all the time while he was carrying to your car. thought on scream several times, but if he can get away with it. Do something worse then?   
Took a deep breath and shrunk in the passenger seat.  
Messages in your phone kept coming was Mario asked where I was. He had prepared something to the blond and said it was important he appear, but the same could not respond, if he answered would write   
"oh Mario won't be able to attend today because I was kidnapped by Erik"   
Mario probably would find it ironic, a joke or pun.  
When they arrived at the scene was a simple House Surrounded of hanging gardens that gave an air of country house.  
It brought me out of town?-asked the blond  
Unfortunately no, but it's one of my favorite houses to stay. -Erik said parking the car inside the garage and out soon after. Your body didn't dare to move in there. Her body was shaking all just imagine the younger blonde. That way your possession scared him just when he proved capable of threatening him with a gun. What drugs was happening in your life! -  
Sleep returned and opened the passenger door and withdrew to taking your power Pearl inside.  
-in 5 days we returned to selection and there I feel closer to you than  in borussia- Durm already vanquished the robes of blond older and watched your naked body. -I already told you how you're good like this? -Continued the same  
-I already told you how you are sick? -After these words Erik formed a frown on your face and opened your drawer removing whip.

**[i]**

I'm going to tell you teach how to respect me. I'm going to teach you to respect your loved! -Your whip traveled by all cells of the body of Marco who was moaning in pain and Erik in delight.  
He loved to see Marco in that situation begging for him to stop and view your enjoyment out freely from your urethra. It was a marvel. Fuck I would give up everything just to see you as a little lamb scared in my bed! He said those words but not architect your whip that had some damage in the glass of the blond. When he heard a real scream, your face fixed on the penis of the older blond started to bleed a little. He had hit hard there.

Marco cower in order to protect the blows without mercy on Durm, but Erik became holding. The whip this time to pass the hand cable extension until the end of the rubber in order to squeeze the blood contained there.  
-you drive me crazy Mark. that was the only Word from him before return q abused it.  
His penis appeared Parsons was stockpiling mercilessly the anus of blonde for hours and the burning in your own Member began to emerge giving rise to a new pain, when Erik held him to masturbate him.   
What drugs was torture because he did that. He never stopped to ask.  
-Erik please stop I'm bruised and hurts a lot! -the blonde tried to talk quietly so as not to face the aggressor if your irritated very easily. He didn't give her ears.

**[i]**

He had to endure the pain and more injuries until the end of the day wed in finally Erik decided to rest after a day of pleasurable and plans carried out with success.  
And while Erik was in your bath, Milestone picked up his clothes and gave a slide of Erik.   
He had left the keys in the table. He immediately picked up the keys to unlock the doors and fled through the front door  
He ran.  
Ran, ran and ran until your breath over near a hotel.  
His salvation. There he he a call requesting a taxi since your cell phone doesn't have enough credits.

[ ...]

Marco dawned in fright, he thought that was in your home then got scared because Erik would find easy, but found himself in a hospital room. And a nurse watching  
-This best Mr. Reus? the lady was asking about he just nodded. look we have a team of psychologists and police here if you want to talk or press charges.-goggled at the same moment. The nurse knew what happened and obviously the doctor who did you also know that is was your chance to get rid of Erik. His lips between opened several times but his eyes are down no guts no  
How can you Mark? It's your chance! -your mind was screaming, but your body doesn't respond he just answered a "I'm fine" barely audible to the young nurse.

[...]

When he was at home retreated appointment book and Mark saw that there was more of a commitment to the national team. Since it was drafted in the previous list, but your cheer your body was tired, that he has Suffered to see Erik's face every time at borussia, now staying in concentration on national team seemed worse. They would be closer. But your proximity did not seem to be perceived by anyone since the blonde's hands new threats seemed to be effective in relation to the blonde old hands.  
He felt weak and afraid. He considered even for himself, in talking with Leadership borussia Dortmund and announce your interest Club output, however the love for that team seemed to turn higher.

Damn so how would he handle it? It was not easy for a person like him. Fragile.  
Your hands hugged his knees who came up to your chest, resting his Chin on it.   
Minutes later he heard the door creak and your heart skip, before running up the couch, a familiar voice called him at the entrance. Was Mats  
-Marco? Are you there? -the blonde took a deep breath and relaxed his shoulders tense. Moreno saw the worried face of friend and explained by the invasion. sorry to barge in, you don't answer the calls and everyone was worried about you. -Defendants smiled on the flip side but without showing teeth and muttered a "I'm fine"

Mario once again left a message on his cell phone and apologized to the blonde girl who was in your face.  
"it's not like him to be late like that and not usually reject my calls"        

tawny babbled as typed one more time  
"don't press for Mr. messages Götze, if he is experiencing problems I think it won't be through text that he will notify." The Lady said, closing a file folder and smiling at the tawny "go to him again, maybe he has already arrived home." the girl continued  
"thanks for the advice Dr. Lizz, I'm sure you can get him to talk to you. " Moreno shook the hand of Dr and departed from an Office located in a noble neighborhood to house your discrete friend. Again. Yes, again, as when Mario began to go into despair by Marco not answering your calls he left immediately for the green eyes, but not was there.  
When Mario came silently prayed and unlocked the door with the keys and went silent. Arriving in the room your friend spotted on the couch with a face lost and scared and a coming out of the bathroom by adjusting his pants. -That shit happened here-the tawny in the worst way possible. Would he? Would you let him so Mats? Lost. Tearful, scared, with markings.   
Your mind poorly reasoned and roars so at the moment.  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM MATS." Moreno screamed lower against the most high. The two individuals looked surprised by the presence of Mario there.   
"what did I do?" Mats became confused and raised his hands in a sign of disarm  
"not stupid knife" Mario advance against Mats the playing against the wall, he yelled at a few things and others were indecipherable to threats that if he did something with your best friend he'd kill him.   
Marco tried to take Mario off tawny that's also trying to get rid of the newest  
"Mario didn't let him he didn't do anything!" Marco attempted a dialogue like this honey-coloured eyes released him turning to Marco.  
"are you afraid to say? He threatened you? " Mario said pulling the sleeve of Marco up viewing recent marks in your arm. The blonde stepped back with such invasion  
"Stop it! Leave me alone! " Marco seemed scared to tell or find out he didn't know what would be the result of all this.   
"can't you see this frightening?" Mats said to Mario.  
"shut your mouth! One out of here! "Moreno was with younger blood in the eye and didn't know what was really going on with your one and only best friend. Mats immediately ran to the door and disappeared from sight of the two.  
Marco cower on the couch again noting the anger in the eyes of the brunette.  
Mario took a deep breath and turned pro blond who had only the eyes.  
"where was I've been calling you all day! And nothing you rejected my calls not answered messages and appears with bruises! Marco tells me what's going on?! "the brunette pushed but blond just chose silence and responded with the Throbbing eyes.  
Damn afraid to trust in the love of your life.  
Mario realized that crossed the bounds when he saw the blonde cried.  
"Woo sorry I didn't mean to yell at you, they're a lot of things on my mind and you  don’t tell me  and I go crazy thinking about millions of bad things that makes me have a deep hatred." Mario said massaging his leg of the friend who was still contracted against your body. "you want to spend the night with me again?" Mario offered the blonde nodded and the ice the body relaxing against the smaller body of the blond. There he felt safe.  
The 1001 likely to return until your House today Erik to get revenge by blond have run were high, By Mario God invited him to stay in your House because Erik was already at the bottom of the House watching all the lurks.

It was late at night, the case of Marco was already in the House of Mario since the morning they would have to present the selection to play one more round for the World Cup, your heart to know that the stiff creature aggressor would be there. He took the courage to open your twitter since you didn't put a _shade_ . But before tweeting he observed your beloved undo your clothes for comfortable pajamas, your face looked calm peaceful, that air in the room seemed quiet he felt at home. It was then that your fingers were fingering keyboards

 

 

When finished closed the phone and continued to observe the young boy.  
"I feel good here," he risked his talk.  
"Also I like to go to your side," Mario said lying to your side. The two locked eyes for minutes and the blond one set between the arms of her lover and whispered a good night. Mario smiled ironically by realizing that your friend's avoiding him to do questions about what happened. But it would not be necessary. He would discover that without having to ask.   
Your eyes and your mind was now fixed on Mats, the game will be against the San Marino will be much more intense than he imagines, so thought Mario you closed your eyes then muttering a Goodnight to blond and leaving a kiss at the top of your head.  
Little did Mark that Wednesday would be the worst and the best day to your life.

Literally.

 

 


	11. Chapter11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [n/a] final chapter before the epilogue:(once again for not reading rape scenes that jump between the [i]

****The small light beams invaded the semi dark and cozy in the House of Götze.  
Two suitcases in the left corner of the room were ready, Marco agreed without feeling the pinch felt hot all night. Mario was in the kitchen preparing a cup of coffee to your guest and friend who sleeps with him.   
The blond if churned a few times looking for some body lying by your side, but again found nothing.   
He immediately checked the time on his cell phone, the watch pointing the 6:30 and his eyes bulged with the amount of twitter notifications received from one day to the next, not that he's not accustomed to receiving thousands of notifications per day, besides your page is veríficad and with many followers, however the most attention were the amounts of twittes asking you what happened.   
So no answer the comments just tweeted

Kept the phone with a smile on his face and found that those cookies not arrived in your mouth, but was already making him smile. Going back to your reality when you got out of bed, you can clearly see the marks on your skin purple light tones. Those marks were his. None other than Erik Durm.   
After dressing, Marco went downstairs feeling even more the smell of cookies from the kitchen. When he entered he came across a sweet little creature with an apron that almost hit her knees and a CAP to protect the wires that you fall out of your head. Mario who was making those cookies in which Marco really wanted.   
brunette was aware of what he was doing, always biting the lower lip when he felt unsafe to get the baking trays with hot biscuits and put them in a glass bowl.

"How'd you know it was my favorite? Droplets of chocolate? "The blond said giving a fright in the brunette   
"Oh, my gosh that scared me. I guessed that I'd wake up with the smell, "Mario said opening a smile, but soon falling apart to see the arms of the purple medium blond.   
Marco realized and massaged his arms trying to hide them, but he wasn't wearing a long-sleeved blouse.   
"When are you going to tell me what's going on  _woo?"_  Once again the blonde hesitated. Took a deep breath and just watched Mario put cafe in a cup and offer it. "Know that you will defend at any cost"

[...]

In Frankfurt in villa Kennedy met selection for the trip to San marino, despite being closer to André by their clubs, Marco felt that ma selection they talked more and exchanged experiences. To find a smile on the face of the blonde graduated, he was greeted with hugs and kisses.   
"I hope better bring it tomorrow" Andre said referring to the game   
"Respect my dear friend! We are humble forgot? "Marco said pulling out some laughter from behind. Was the rest of the team that was there, including Erik.   
The blonde look younger was hot, he felt hatred for Marco have fled your home hidden and noting that Mario was realizing that something was going on with Marco.   
The borussia Dortmund midfielder looked away immediately trying to pretend I didn't see that look menacing and Mario around.

"relax man it must be in the bathroom, in the way, you are closer?" André asked

"I think closer than supposed schü. I am a bad friend, look at that he has a girlfriend and I live by exchanging kisses with him and sleeping in your House! "Marco said sighing

"You what?! Wow the little time he has gone mad to know that you loved him worst of all know you were gay. "Andre said passing the arm on the shoulder of a friend. Marco eyes widened by this observation.  
By god, Andre was right, he was so worried about the attacks from Erik that he didn't even notice that Mario approached him without him noticing. Maybe it was the lack of protection of your mind for not having noticed it. That's what you thought.   
Now hammered in your head.

Because Mario simply accepted it as is and how he just started kissing him and treat him as a lover?

"it's very quiet Mr Reus. This thinking because? " André said, Marco just shook his head trying to dispel those thoughts and automatically denying the situation

Strong winds from the South draw shallow clouds stationed in heaven in various formats as if they were loose cottons in the air that icy they passed arm of porcelain of the blond who watched tuned sheets that flew without direction across the sky from the small town of San marino.   
His mind wandered so memories of how he researched the night fled from Erik in your safe house.   
He wanted to know why Erik felt that way, because he had the desire to see him hurt and as a submissive at all times.   
Love? Not that didn't seem to love, the borussia Dortmund side was threatening him constantly and your look of hatred and sexual desire proved that.   
Love was how he felt about Mario. For long 5 years trapped in fear and finally now you can feel your lips without disgust.

Its by the goose bumps on your skin harnesses remembered. But your breath was defeated and with feather.

 _Yes feather_.

Once you have searched that day, some of the results showed that it could be a riot or something, but not everything should rely on the internet. But what if Erik suffers as he? And if he needed help?

These questions filled your mind of doubts and uncertainties.

The rooms of your choice in luxury hotel were suites and were for the players ' comfort and privacy, however this distraction in which Marco found himself was a weapon in the hands of Erik.   
For while the two were inside the hotel the other players were enjoying a volleyball in the placeholder below the weak Sun of the city.

The sound of the door closing behind took Marco from their daydreams. Erik was there and the cold on your spine returned. Drugs came back all over again.

"If you continues I'm going to scream" Marco said trying to calm down with the tremor of your voice

"try" Erick said with your threatening tone again. Damn I wonder if he was armed? He didn't even want to hear about it.

"Erik please, I can help you" Marco tried to beg

"You ran away from me and now that mangy animal this distrusting of everything!" Erik said pulling on the collar of the shirt the blond and closing the balcony behind you. "I saw everything in your House, did you tell him?" Erik said in a thick and low tone "TOLD HIM?!" this time increased the tone. Marco denied with the head and with their eyes wide open.   
Without hesitation he threw the blond bent over crying already upon your bed and took the clothes of both and then took a small purse strings.   
He tied him up like a submissive of arms back through resistors and kicks, before Marco could scream he used a ball gag, so nothing that he mouth pass audible so wanted elsewhere.

**[i]**

 

 

He climbed so blonde waist up making four with the chest and your face in the mattress in the  _ass up_ style and fucked literally there, your left hand hit the already painful gluteal past hits, his advances were violent, the penile ring couldn't see how he was going to bottom discounting by the disobedience of the older blond. Marco felt impatient and tried to yell between the gag, but only choked with saliva that come out of your mouth and due to hyperventilating.   
His body tried to get rid of that aggression, but only received a tug on your hair.   
Damn how he would get rid of there? No way the only way to try to channel the pain was to relax the body as always. As he always did. However every time Eric did it was like a new surprise was as if for the first time.   
The fun expected to gush into the anus of the sock, it didn't happen, Erik your penis and withdrew as laughingstock enjoyed in your face staining the face broken sentimentally of young Reus.   
Still not feeling satisfied he got some preachers and pressed against the skin of the anus of blonde and preached.   
Marco cried out of pace and cried even more when the preachers were pulled over with strength.

"Best view I could have since I love the color red with white." Said Erik observing blood dripping fillets there.   
With your penis without a condom he spent your Glans messing with the blood that was there. It burned and hurt at the same time. But Erik was not caring about it.   
He wasn't caring face of mercy of blonde and didn't give a minim if was way out of line

**[i]**

 

 

Marco would be going through one of their worst moments of your life there, pain and suffering accompanied him, for now that the national team had fun on the patio of the hotel. A few hours after the break came for all, the time to return to enter reached, Mario and Andre were laughing together while they sailed up the elevator toward their rooms.

"I'm so proud of you  _mate_ wouldn't be safer than see you with Marco. He loves you, and your person knows it is not? "Andre said fixing the elevator floors counter

" Yes I know that, I confess I was very hard on him when I discovered this, for five years shu! Do you know what are five years without realizing it? "

"I know, but look at his side, he knew how you were before dude obviously he wouldn't risk losing you in that situation. A macho and conservative guy who you were. "Andre said and Mario laughed at that

"now I realize how much I missed being able to love him back. He is a wonderful person and gentle and kind. When I hurt, martyred him as that.  _I wouldn't let anyone do the same. "_ Andre looked carefully and smiled on those words. Finally the _age of Awakening happened_.

When they arrived at the target floor, Mario said goodbye to Andre and went directly to the room of Marco who was in the same Hall that he and André. Marco had given her a copy of the access card to the room, in which Mario used to enter.

[...]

Screams and screams echoed around the room, corridor and close them, Mario.  
He saw your friend/lover arrested for strings and stained in blood while Erik was the miscreant of the situation. Apparently he thought it was something I wanted, but the Milestone view the sunken eyes and swollen from friend begging help he advanced against Erik the hitting in your face.   
To hear the screams coming from the room, Andre went over there as well as other players, coaching staff and some staff.   
Everyone watching that scene.  
Marco stuck like a pig for slaughter, Mario punching like a MMA Erik's face and the floor stained in blood and semen.

"Mario no, stop!" André and some players have positioned themselves on the top of brunette and has taken him off Erik had abrasions on her face and cuts in the eye and eyebrow open.   
The brunette didn't want to quit he wanted anyway end the life of Erik as Marco hasn't done.

"I'm going to end up with your your son of a hell!" the brunette was being contained by Toni Kroos I was horrified by that scene, the crew helped Erik to dress out immediately of the field of view of the fury of brunette.

already in the lobby, Erik was taken out of the hotel in which a car awaited him, Mario came down the stairs looking at booking the attacker downstairs.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GET AWAY WITH WHAT HE DID GAVE YOU THE ABUSED FOR DAYS, YOU KNOW HOW MANY DAYS THEY WERE! I HATE YOU ERIK DURM AND IF JUSTICE IS NOT DONE I WILL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS! "Mario was out of control, and the tears of hate were escaping your face.

Damn he felt unable to see since the beginning of the playoffs, watching the strange behaviour of Marco and don't suspect it, see those marks for the first time and think a damn fetish that the blond could have that stupid he was!   
First during 5 years didn't know of the existence of a love that was at your side the entire time ...

With steps controlled he went back to the room where Marco was without the clamps and without strings attached. He was with his back to the door wrapped in a thin sheet and André was embracing massaging your arms and wiping your face covered in sperm.  
Half the time I was in the lobby and the others were room and watched Mario approach slowly and observe the listless face and Marco in your deleted front.

"oh  _woo_  forgive me for not being so aware of things." Mario said sitting on the edge of the bed and seeing Andre call closer. He then did.   
Took the position that André was and gave him a bear hug.   
That's a sad expression came in the face of the blonde. He was crying.   
Not for the pain he suffered, not the psychological pressure suffered by putting your head on the pillow every day, but a cry of relief

"Sunny ... I.. I ... " Marco tried to say something, but was prevented by brunette that only the shark repellents.

"shhh, This happened ... is over. ... "Mario caressed the gold threads. Green eyes and honey-coloured crossed for a few seconds. "I love you your stubborn. Remember when you said earlier on twitter that my cookies make you smile all day? " Mario said trying to distract the mistress for while Andre wore he needed urgent hospital.   
Marco only nodded in response

"So, I don't think I had so many truths so yeah?, I don't see your smile" Mario said taking a sideways smile blonde "are those smiles that I like, I promise to do more cookies lately"

After an attempt to talk, Marco was taken to the hospital and the game was canceled by this mega unforeseen. Mario accompanied him what little time he was dealing with some wounds to return to Dortmund.

 


	12. Epilogue

It is then that we go back to the very beginning, the younger half of the Borussia Dortmund typed on google what was wrong with him.   
After seeing that research on what was going on with Erik, your mind felt confused and always wanted to help him  
When your despair appeared when I was abused, your mind relax so that asked to channel the pain and not confront against Erik IE only secure quiet and obey him.   
This submission put the blond in a low position in which he felt inferior and unable to defend himself. That sometimes irritated him, for being so frail and fearful.   
Stockholm syndrome appeared in the results from google and was heard in the voice of Dr. Lizz in which Mario introduced last week.   
Yes needed a psychological Milestone because your social skills and confidence diminished.   
At first he thought the arrest of Erik was solve their problems, but the insomnia, tremors and panic arose in your life and for amazingly feel to always wonder what Erik was in prison

"their symptoms are, namely the Stockholm syndrome can affect you for first but how we treat more of that guilt-free before you get rid.

"because I always have the need to know how it is? It's like I'm messing with or fear of the bully. "Marco said addressing Dr Lizz.

"This is one of the features of the syndrome Mr Reus. But it is normal to not feel a grudge against your attacker, plus as I said he was a well-known friend your, then forgiveness is also part of the circle of friendship. However, I want you to understand one thing Mr Reus, Mr. Durm has peculiar tastes in which you have been a victim. But it doesn't justify the way obsessive and threatening that he took before the Lord "said Dr Lizz and Marco nodded finished for today another day to talk with the psychologist.

He later returned home, Mario sleepover for days claiming not to want to let the blonde alone ever again. And it was a great feeling to Marco.   
Upon entering home was received with many kisses and hugs from brunette giving personal attention.

"Dr Lizz says I'm living in my Stockholm syndrome. I don't know how to stop it. " Marco said more openly.

"She told me that I was important in your life and it would be one of these keys to end such suffering" Mario muttered in the room.

"you know that your life is not vice has Götze? And you don't need to live my problems "

"The problem is that I want to live their problems Marco. Drugs have been together for 5 years and now I could see the kind and sensitive person who is Let Me retrieve all this time I was an asshole to you being someone important in your life. "

"You are important" the blond said through a wide grin.

Marco was toward the room hugging tight as new.   
He never would have imagined that after months I'd have sex with someone. But he came back. And it wasn't like in dreams in which he closed his eyes and thought of blackmail and torture. He felt a warm body and massaging your skin in pet treat, introduced nicely and gave him pleasure, kissed her lips as love and said beautiful words rather than threats.   
Yes he's anchoring at the port right. He was sailing in waters that only dreams were possible.

He anchored in your safe haven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [n/a] I'm terrible at the finals. I Wanted to bring the fanfic with a stronger theme and controversial because it wanted to draw the attention of people who live with it in real life. By fear, by blackmail etc.. The moral of the story is confidence and courage should be so that the proportions don't get bigger:(   
> So sorry for the spelling errors, sorry about the psychological pressures and thx for reading;)


End file.
